Candles
by camanderhummel
Summary: Kurt est harcelé dans son lycée, et même avec l'aide de ses amis il se sent extrêmement malheureux. Il pense à changer de lycée mais l'arrivée de Blaine Anderson au Glee Club pourrait bien le faire changer d'avis...
1. Chapter 1

** Candles**

_Au lycée McKinley, Kurt Hummel est le seul élève ouvertement gay, il en subit ainsi insultes et harcèlement. Renfermé sur lui-même, les seules choses qui lui permettent de tenir sont le Glee Club et ses amis qui en font également partis. Mais l'arrivée de Blaine Anderson, garçon bouclé au regard mordoré, pourrait bien changer la vie des deux adolescents, car Blaine non plus n'est pas resté __indifférent face au beau châtain et à ses yeux océans... _

Chapitre 1:

« Et tu devineras jamais ce que mon père a dit après ça! Il a complètement disjoncté, mon autre papa a été obligé de le retenir pour qu'il ne jette pas le vase à 100$, vase, je souligne, que JE leur avais payé, à travers le salon! T'y crois à ça? Tous ça pour un stupide pari, non mais j'te jure.… Oh et au fait je t'ai pas raconté! …..» Rachel continuait de bavasser en se plaignant le plus possible bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait plus Rachel Berry. Kurt ne l'écoutait plus, il avait un regard vide et préoccupé, se retournant toutes les cinq secondes comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne survienne de nulle part.

\- «La terre à Kurt Hummel! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?» Rachel le regardait d'un air amusé.

\- «Euh… désolé, j'étais… je pensais à autre chose… tu disais?»

\- «T'es sur que ça va, t'as une tête bizarre…» Demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. Kurt leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- «Mon visage est parfait, soyeux et mon teint est fabuleux, je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaires!» Ils rirent tout les deux en marchant bras dessus bras dessous.

Tout à coup, Kurt sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et il se retrouva projeté au sol contre un casier. Dave Karovsky. Même en ne l'ayant pas vu, Kurt savait. Ce n'est donc sans surprise, qu'en relevant la tête, les yeux bleus de Kurt rencontrèrent ceux du footballeur, penché sur lui avec un regard seulement remplis de colère et de méchanceté.

\- « Comment ça va l'homo?» Il sourit en coin d'un air mauvais puis s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires.

Rachel se précipita vers Kurt, mais celui-ci la repoussa froidement.

\- « Ça va, c'est bon Rach', je peux me débrouiller!», puis il rajouta comme pour lui-même, «c'est ce que je fais tous le temps…»

Il se leva et marcha sans réfléchir jusqu'aux vestiaires, en ignorant les appels de sa meilleure amie derrière lui et il ouvrit brusquement la porte. La pièce était vide, à l'exception de…

\- « Les vestiaires des filles c'est à coté!»

Kurt s'avança jusqu'à lui et referma le casier du footballeur violemment en manquant d'écraser ses doigts.

\- «Non mais c'est quoi au juste ton problème?! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter, c'est du harcèlement Dave, et c'est pas parce que je n'en parle à personne pour le moment que ça va pas changer!»

\- «Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de vouloir me mâter à poils?» Demanda Karovsky en se tournant vers Kurt.

\- «Oh bien sûr, le cauchemar de tous les hétéros homophobe, les gays veulent tous vous voir nus! Mais tu sais quoi, t'es pas mon genre, je fais pas dans les grosses brutes et gras du bid qui auront plus de cheveux à 30 ans!»

\- «Je te conseille de la fermer Hummel, me pousse pas à bout!» Menaça Dave en serrant les mâchoires et se rapprochant d'un pas vers le châtain.

Kurt sentait sa rage monter, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle redescende, il fallait que tous ça cesse, il ne voulait, ou plutôt il ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon. Alors il se rapprocha également de Karovsky, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux.

\- «Ou sinon quoi, tu vas me tabasser? Va-y, fais toi plaisir! Rien de ce que tu fera ne pourras changer la personne que je suis, ni le gay que je suis! Toi non plus plus tu changeras jamais, tu resteras toujours cette personne immature, intolérante à toutes les choses qui t'entoure et tu finiras seul, parce que tu mérites rien d'autre!»

\- «Ta gueule Hummel!» Hurla Dave, en levant son poing.

\- «Nan! C'est terminé, je vais plus me taire, j'en ai...»

Karovsky l'interrompis soudain en plaquant ses mains sur le visage du châtain et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt le repoussa brutalement, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage; un mélange de peur, de colère et d'incompréhension. Dave frappa son poing sur les casiers et bouscula Kurt pour sortir. Il se retourna et pointa son index en direction du châtain avant d'ajouter:

\- «T'en parle à qui que ce soit et je te jure que je te tue!»

Puis il sortit rapidement dans les couloirs, laissant Kurt seul et complètement tétanisé.

* * *

\- « Santana!»

En entendant les cris stridents de Rachel, la dite Santana soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- «Santana Lopez c'est urgent, on a un problème!» Annonça Rachel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant face à la jeune fille qui était en train de se remaquiller à l'aide du miroir dans son casier.

\- «Tu vois Berry, «problème» est un de mes mots préférés, et j'aurai pu penser à t'écouter… mais te voir là, devant moi avec ton air trop sérieux ne me donne qu'une envie: mettre mon poing dans ton visage de hobbit. Donc je passe mon tour.» Elle fit un sourire narquois, referma son casier et commença à s'éloigner. Rachel leva les yeux aux ciel ostensiblement et dit assez fort pour que son amie entende:

\- «C'est Kurt! Kurt est en danger, Santana.»

A ces mots, la belle Latino se stoppa net. Car il faut savoir, Santana a beau être une garce avec tout le monde, elle aime ses amis plus que tout et elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour eux. Même pour Rachel. Elle avait beau ne pas le montrer, elle était fière de faire partie de ce groupe, de cette famille, et l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à eux la mettait hors d'elle.

\- «Q-quoi? Comment ça?» Demanda-elle en se retournant. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

\- «C'est… c'est Karovsky… ce mec est un salaud Santana, t'aurai du voir le visage de Kurt…» Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Rachel en se souvenant de la peur présente dans le regard du beau châtain. «Le pire c'est que je pense que ça fais un moment que ça dure.»

-Nan attend, Kurt nous en aurait parlé, jamais il garderait ça pour lui! C'est…» Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était confuse et inquiète. «Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que ça dure depuis un moment?»

\- «Oh je t'en prie, tu remarques pas que depuis deux semaines au moins il a l'air complètement ailleurs? Il se met au fond de la salle, il n'essaie même plus de se battre avec moi pour un solo! Et dans les couloirs! Il n'arrête de se retourner, il sursaute au moindre bruit derrière lui, comme si… comme s'il savait que ça allait se passer à un moment ou à un autre! C'est pas une blague San', Kurt se fait harceler, on ne peut pas ne rien faire…»

La belle latino passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et baissa les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai rien vu avant… On passe notre temps ensemble, on va au Glee Club ensemble, on mange ensemble… et rien, on a rien remarqué…»

\- «Ouais, t'as raison… On est vraiment aveugles…»

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, puis Rachel leva la tête vers son amie.

\- « Il faut qu'on le dise aux autres!»

\- «Rach', je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…»

\- «Santana, ils ont le droit de savoir, Finn a le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à son frère! Et s'ils sont au courant, ils pourront le protéger… Après tout Finn est le capitaine de l'équipe de football, Puck se fait respecter par tout le monde, et tout le monde adore Sam et Mike. Karovsky se retrouvera seul…»

\- «T'oublies un truc ma belle! Ton mec est peut être capitaine, Puck avait beau être respecté et «bouche de mérou» et l'asiate' étaient peut être aimé par tout le monde, aujourd'hui ils sont dans le Glee Club! Tous comme Quinn, Britt' et moi, leur côte de popularité est au niveau zéro!»

Rachel poussa un soupir excédé. Santana avait raison. Pour une raison qui leur étaient inconnue, le Glee Club était devenu aux yeux de tout le lycée, un club de losers. Rachel et les autres avaient donc l'habitude des sodas jetés en pleine figure au milieu des couloirs, c'était devenu leur quotidien, mais jamais aucun n'avaient eu l'idée de quitter la chorale pour autant.

\- «C'est vrai… soupira Rachel. Mais il faut quand même leur dire, Kurt doit savoir qu'il n'est pas seul.»

Santana acquiesça, et Rachel regarda sa montre.

\- « Faut qu'on y aille, les autres vont nous attendre.» Elle tendit sa main à Santana. «Prête?» Cette dernière attrapa la main de son amie avec un sourire.

\- «Prête!»

Et elles s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers la salle de chant.

Ils étaient déjà tous là. Finn derrière sa batterie et Puck avec sa guitare, tous les deux s'amusaient à faire de l'improvisation. Quinn était avec Mercedes en train de comparer leur tenues du jour et leur maquillage, Brittany faisait la morale à Artie qui avait accidentellement écrasé une abeille avec les roues de son fauteuil, avec Sam qui riait aux éclats derrière Brittany et Tina se disputait avec Mike à cause de la mère de ce dernier qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre de son fils dans un moment pour le moins inapproprié... En arrivant, Santana s'était immédiatement dirigé vers sa petite amie, qui se décida enfin à libérer Artie, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, et Rachel alla embrasser Finn qui lui fit un sourire gigantesque en la voyant.

Et enfin il y avait Kurt. Au fond de la salle, la tête appuyé sur l'une de ses mains, il parcourait la pièce des yeux, observant ses amis avec un petit sourire triste. Santana et Rachel le remarquèrent immédiatement et se regardèrent avec un hochement de tête entendu.

\- «OK bonjour tous tous le monde, désolé pour le retard!», S'exclama Mr Schuester en jetant un tas de feuille sur le piano, «Sue était entrain d'essayer pour la mille et unième fois de me faire virer non pas du lycée mais du pays cette fois… Bref…» Il leva les yeux aux ciel en riant légèrement quand il repensa à l'appel que sa collègue avait passé au gouvernement. Elle soutenait que William Schuester était un dangereux zoophile et qu'il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir des rapports douteux avec la chienne de cette dernière… Le problème? Sue n'a pas de chien, elle déteste les animaux. En fait, à y réfléchir, il n'y a pas grand-chose que Sue Sylvester aime, à part sa propre personne. La preuve elle a même essayé de se marier avec elle même, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

\- «Cette femme est complètement folle, y a vraiment plus rien à faire pour elle…» Dit Mercedes les yeux grands ouverts, fixant devant elle. «Au début je trouvais ça vraiment chiant et stupide mais faut avouer qu'aujourd'hui ça me fais plus rire qu'autre chose!» s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Les autres la suivirent dans son amusement, à l'exception de Kurt, toujours au fond de la salle en souriant faiblement.

\- «Bon aller les jeunes», interrompit Mr Schuester, «trêve de plaisanterie, on a du boulot qui nous attend. Je vous rappelle que les régionales sont dans un mois! Alors commencez à choisir les chansons que vous voulez faire; Mike, Brittany, vous vous occupez des chorégraphies; Santana, essaie de ne pas tuer Rachel…» Le professeur prit une inspiration devant les regards amusés de ses élèves, tous tournés vers les deux concernées, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air très offensées ou exaspéré comme elles l'étaient d'habitude… , «Bref vous connaissez le refrain! Oh, j'ai failli oublier!» s'exclama Mr Schue en tapant dans ses mains, «A partir de la semaine prochaine nous aurons la chance d'accueillir un nouvel élève, ancien membre de la chorale de la Dalton Academy, les Warblers! Il a déménagé et a donc décidé de s'inscrire à McKinley.»

\- «Il sait pas ce qui l'attend le pauvre…» chuchota Tina, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son petit ami, apparemment toujours en colère de l'évènement de la veille.

\- «OK, merci Tina…» continua Will, «quoi qu'il en soit je compte sur vous pour lui faire le meilleur accueil possible d'accord? Son nom, je vais vous le retrouver…» Il chercha dans sa pile de papier et sortit un petit postit jaune. «A voilà! Blaine Anderson. Je vous fais confiance c'est compris?»

\- «Vous nous connaissez Mr Schuester, on est toujours supers contents de recevoir de nouveaux membres, ça nous fais espérer qu'on est pas si nuls que ça…» sourit Finn, en regardant ses amis qui lui rendirent son sourire et qui lui valu une immense tape dans le dos de la part de Puck.

\- «Tu as totalement raison! Aller au boulot, on pourrait commen-»

\- «Attendez Mr Schue», interrompit Rachel, «je… Santana et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire… a tous…»

\- «Bien sur, on vous écoute.», dit Will en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise.»

Les deux filles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, sous les yeux perplexes de leurs camarades. Rachel prit la parole en premier:

\- «Voilà… Karovsky s'en prend à Kurt depuis quelques temps, et je suis désolé Kurt si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache mais on ne pouvait plus te regarder être de plus en plus malheureux sans rien faire!» lança Rachel d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers Kurt qui avait plongé son visage dans ses mains.

\- «C'est vrai Kurt?» Questionna le professeur en le regardant avec un visage inquiet.

\- «Kurt… pourquoi tu nous a rien dis?» Demanda Finn en se levant doucement. Je… je suis ton frère…»

\- «Finn…» commença le châtain, les larmes aux yeux. «Je voulais… je voulais vous en parler, mais c'est tellement dur… Il me terrorise, je sais vraiment pas comment faire pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille…»

\- «La c'est trop. Il est hors de question que je laisse ce salaud s'en prendre à mon pote!», cria Puck en se levant de sa chaise, les mâchoires serrées. «Je vais aller le voir et il va vite le regretter croyez moi!»

Il se dirigea vers la porte suivit des autres qui avaient trouvé l'idée très bonne. Kurt se leva en levant les mains:

\- « Non, arrêtez s'il vous plaît… Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, croyez moi…»

\- «Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille? Ce mec te harcèle, et tu crois qu'on va juste regarder sans rien dire, sans rien faire?» S'emporta Finn en se retournant vers son demi-frère.

\- «Ça n'en vaut pas la peine parce que je vais m'en aller!» Lança Kurt d'un seul coup. «Je vais changer de lycée.»

Kurt poussa un soupir, pris ses affaires et sortit de la pièce en passant devant ses camarades, restés figés devant les mots de leur ami.

\- « J'arrive pas à le croire…», dit lentement Sam, le regard rivé au sol.

\- «C'est pas possible, on peut pas le laisser s'en aller, on a besoin de lui. Le Glee Club sans Kurt… c'est plus vraiment le Glee Club…», avoua Mike un peu sur le même ton.

\- «Et tu proposes quoi au juste Einstein? On vas quand même pas le kidnapper pour l'empêcher de partir!» Répondit Santana sarcastiquement, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Mike au ciel.

\- «Comment j'ai fais pour ne même pas en entendre parler? On vit ensemble, je veux dire comment j'ai fais pour ne rien voir c'est…», Finn passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. «C'est mon frère, et je n'ai même pas été capable de voir qu'il était malheureux...»

Il s'assit sur une chaise et s'adossa au dossier en secouant la tête. Rachel vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et passa une main dans le dos.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun se regardaient, sans un mot, s'en voulant tous silencieusement de n'avoir rien vu avant.

\- «Écoutez», commença Will, brisant enfin ce silence, «je suis tout aussi surpris et triste de la décision de Kurt. Alors faîtes tous votre possible pour le faire changer d'avis, mais faîtes le de la bonne façon, avec les bons actes.»

\- «Qu'est ce que vous proposez?» Questionna Puck en haussant les épaules.

\- «On pourrait aller au pôle nord pour demander de l'aide au Père Noël. J'suis sur qu'il offrirait un adorable petit copain gay à Kurt, même si c'est pas Noël. Il est si gentil, il ne pourra pas refuser vous pouvez me croire!» Intervint Brittany, tout à fais sérieuse. Les autres savaient que la jolie blonde croyait encore au Père Noël. Ça ne les choquaient plus, et ils faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas briser cette croyance d'enfant, qui lui donnait un regard plein de vie et de fantaisie que ses amis aimaient tant. A cette proposition, ils sourirent tous à leur amie et Santana déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- «Heu… c'est…» Mr Schue ria doucement. «C'est une très bonne idée Brittany mais... je pensais plus à une chanson en fait.»

\- «Y a même pas à réfléchir, c'est d'accord», répondit Rachel dans la seconde. «Je suis vraiment prête à tous pour que mon meilleur ami reste avec nous, et je pense que vous aussi.»

Les autres acquiescèrent et Will sourit en voyant ses élèves discuter et se mettre tous d'accord sur la même chanson, la chanson idéale...

* * *

\- « Toc-toc, je peux entrer?»

Kurt se retourna en entendant la voix familière à la porte de sa chambre.

\- « Rachel? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»

La jeune fille regarda son ami avec un regard amusé avant d'ajouter en se moquant:

\- «Kurt, je suis là quasiment tous les soirs. Tu te souviens que je sors avec ton frère pas vrai?

\- «Haha très drôle…» rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur son magazine.

Rachel s'avança doucement vers lui et s'allongea sur le lit à ses cotés pour lire le dernier titre de _Vogue. _Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, silencieux, puis Rachel tourna le regard vers Kurt.

\- «Alors c'est vrai? Tu… tu vas vraiment partir?»

Kurt leva les yeux, les ferma quelques secondes puis les rouvrit et regarda sa meilleure amie en soupirant doucement.

\- « En fait c'est pas encore certain à cent pour cent… j'en ai parlé à mon père et je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à Finn. Il a été vraiment en colère, j'ai bien cru qu'il irait mettre le feu au lycée… Bref, je lui ai parlé de l'idée de changer de lycée et il a immédiatement accepté… je n'ai pas encore pris de décision Rach'. Je veux pas vous abandonner, je te jure que ça me tue rien que d'y penser mais…»

La voix de Kurt se brisa et Rachel le prit dans ses bras.

\- «Je sais Kurt, je sais… Tout ira bien, je te le promets. On ferra tout pour que tu restes, crois-nous…»

Kurt ria légèrement.

\- «J'ai peur quand tu dis ça, qui sait ce dont vous êtes capables…»

Rachel se mit à rire avec lui et ils continuèrent comme ça pendant 10 bonnes minutes, riant, discutant, se lançant les coussins à la figure… Et Rachel fût aux anges de voir ce joli sourire qui allait si bien à Kurt. L'idée du lendemain allait marcher, elle en était certaine.

Kurt avait une boule à l'estomac en se dirigeant vers la salle de chant.**«Si t'en parle à** **qui que ce soit, je te ****jure que je te**** tue»**. Les paroles de Karovsky tournaient dans sa tête comme un enregistrement qui passait en boucle depuis hier, dans les vestiaires. Il entra dans la salle et les autres se tournèrent tous vers lui en souriant.

\- «Ah c'est pas trop tôt!» s'exclama Mercedes.

\- «Que… Qu'est ce qui se passe?» Demanda Kurt en promenant son regard dans la pièce.

\- «Pose pas de question et viens t'asseoir!»

Santana et Brittany lui prirent chacune un bras et le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis elles allèrent rejoindre les autres, placés en groupe face à lui.

\- «Voilà,» , commença Puck, «on sait que ce connard t'en a fais bavé, et qu'il continue à le faire d'ailleurs. Alors on voudrait que tu écoutes cette chanson qu'on a préparé… pour que tu vois qu'on ai tous avec toi Kurt, on va pas te laisser tomber, jamais...»

\- «On sera toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive», continua Artie.

\- «Oui, on est une équipe, une famille.» dit Finn en faisant un clin d'œil à son demi-frère.

Kurt sourit et la musique commença. Puis le duo de Finn et Rachel remplît la pièce:

_**[Rachel:]**_  
You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know I'll take your hand  
_[Finn:]_  
When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
No, I won't give in  
_[Everyone:]_  
Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you There's nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth So  
_[Everyone:]_  
Keep Holding on  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through  
_[Finn:]_  
So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late This could all disappear  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah, yeah  
_[Everyone:]_  
Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]  
_There's no other way  
_[Everyone:]_  
When it comes to the truth So keep holding on  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through  
Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe Nothing's gonna change Nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
[Rachel and Finn:]  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
There's no other way  
_[Everyone:]_  
When it comes to the truth so keep holding on  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
Keep holding on  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
Keep holding on There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
There's no other way  
_[Everyone:]_  
When it comes to the truth So keep, keep holding on  
_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues du beau châtain et il riait en même temps. Ses amis le regardait, en attente d'une quelconque réaction.

\- « C'était super...», dit Kurt en se levant et s'avançant d'un pas, «j'ai vraiment adoré, et c'est adorable de votre part…»

\- «Mais…?», Commença à demander Quinn.

\- «Mais la chanson ne vas pas faire renvoyer Dave. La chanson ne vas pas le faire me laisser vivre en paix dans ce lycée… Je sais que vous voulez m'aidez, et je sais aussi que vous ne voulez pas que je parte, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour prendre cette décision. D'accord?»

Les autres acquiescèrent gentiment et Kurt leur sourit. Ils continuèrent le cours, un peu comme si de rien était. Du moins c'est qu'ils essayaient tous de faire paraître, mais leurs petits regards discrets les uns aux autres faisait paraître tout autre chose. Peu importait, ils voulaient tous parler le moins possible de cette histoire, préférant de loin faire rire Kurt, en chantant et se racontant les choses anodines de la vie, ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire avant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant le reste de la semaine, évitant soigneusement le sujet de Dave et du changement de lycée. Kurt avait réussi à esquivé Karovsky, souvent en se cachant discrètement derrière Finn qui jetait des regards meurtri à son coéquipier de Football.

Quand Lundi arriva, Kurt avait de nouveau cette boule dans l'estomac… Il n'avait que jusqu'à demain pour prendre une décision; le lycée où il avait pensé aller attendait une réponse, et Mardi était le dernier délai. Il était vraiment dans le trouble le plus total: il aimait le Glee Club, c'était sa famille… mais il était également terrorisé à l'idée de devoir affronter Karovsky tous les jours. Le temps de sa réflexion, Kurt était arrivé dans les couloirs du lycée, et se dirigea vers son casier après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Soudain, il fût bousculer violemment et fit tomber ses affaires au sol.

\- «Excuse-moi, je suis désolé!», s'excusa un voix inconnue, «J'étais plongé dans mon emploi du temps, j'suis vraiment nul, encore pardon… je… je vais m'en occuper, attends.»

Le jeune inconnu se baissa au niveau de Kurt pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Le châtain leva les yeux, et sourit au jeune homme en face de lui qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- «Merci, ça fais rien, t'en fais pas.» Ils se relevèrent, et se regardèrent. «Hum… je… je t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouveau?»

\- «Oui, exact!», répondit-il en détachant son regard des yeux de Kurt. «Je viens d'emménager en fait, j'étais à la Dalton Academy avant, et c'est un peu loin de chez moi maintenant alors… Me voilà!» Dit-il en riant doucement. «Je m'appelle Blaine, Blaine Anderson.» Il tendit sa main à Kurt qui reconnu le nom que leur avait donné Mr Schuester la semaine dernière. Le châtain serra la main amicale de Blaine en le regardant. Il avait des yeux entre le noisette et le doré, des cheveux noirs et bouclé qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et le teint un peu bronzé de sa peau.

\- « K- Kurt, Hummel… On nous a parlé de toi, tu es le nouveau membre du Glee Club? J'en fais partie aussi, Mr Schuester, notre prof, nous a prévenu de ton arrivée il y a quelques jours.»

\- «C'est vrai? Super, alors je pourrais me vanter de ne pas connaître personne, c'est rassurant!»

\- «Oh t'as pas à t'en faire, ils sont très sympas. On est un peu comme une grande famille si tu veux; tous très différents mais toujours là les uns pour les autres… ça peut paraître nier dit comme ça mais je t'assure que c'est pas une parole en l'air!» Rigola Kurt en levant les mains, accompagné de Blaine.

\- «Je te crois, je te crois! Avec les Warblers c'était plus de la compétition qu'autre chose, même si on s'entendait bien, évidemment… Enfin pour la plupart... Bref, je… j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne ici!»

A ce moment, Karovsky passa derrière Kurt et le poussa sur Blaine qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- «Hé!» S'écria le nouveau, mais Karovsky ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se contenta de regarder Kurt en disant:

\- «C'est ton nouveau petit copain Hummel?» Et il s'en alla.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec un regard incompris et inquiet, puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain:

\- «Est-ce que ça va? C'est qui ce mec?»

\- «Hum… Dave Karovsky… c'est… Disons seulement que c'est la raison pour laquelle je pense changer de lycée...»

\- «Quoi? Donc… il te harcèle c'est ça? Et pourquoi?»

\- «C'est assez simple en fait. Je suis pour ainsi dire le seul élève ouvertement gay dans ce lycée, faut croire que ça plaît pas à tous le monde c'est tout…»

\- «Oh… je vois…» répondit le bouclé en baissant un peu les yeux.

\- «Quoi? Toi aussi t'as un souci avec ça?» Demanda Kurt un peu froidement.

\- «Hein? Non! Absolument pas, la bonne blague», Rit-t-il. «Pour tout te dire je suis gay moi aussi. Seulement à la Dalton on pratique une tolérance zéro en matière d'intolérance. Tous le monde savait que j'étais homosexuel et tous le monde l'accepter, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème. Alors ça me rend… triste et en colère de savoir que tu te fais harceler pour ce que tu es…»

Kurt l'écoutait, se disant qu'il aurait aimé être dans un endroit où personne ne le jugerai et ne le menacerai pour la personne qu'il est. Il sentait cette fichue boule revenir, dans la gorge cette fois, et pouvait se mettre à pleurer n'importe quand.

\- « Hé, ça va aller… T'es pas tout seul, en tous cas plus maintenant. Tout le monde va savoir que je suis gay, j'ai pas l'intention de le cacher, donc je suppose que moi aussi je vais avoir droit au mépris de certains… Les préjugés ne sont que de l'ignorance, Kurt… Je sais que c'est dur, mais ne les laisse pas t'atteindre…»

Le châtain sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

\- «Merci Blaine… de… me dire tout ça… Les autres vont t'adorer tu peux en être certain.»

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

\- «J'espère en tous cas! En parlant de ça, je dois aller voir le principal Figgins pour m'inscrire à la chorale. Ce que je comprends pas très bien parce j'ai vu qu'il y avait une fiche pour s'inscrire sur le tableau d'informations, mais Mr Figgins m'a déconseillé de le faire. Il paraît qu'un monstre a relié le stylo à un seau rempli de sang de porc qui nous tombe dessus si on s'inscrit… Ce sont ses propres mots!»

Kurt explosa de rire en se souvenant de la tactique de Sue Sylvester pour dissoudre le Glee Club.

\- «Ouais… Va falloir qu'on t'informe de quelques trucs sur ce lycée de fous...»

La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours.

\- «Bon… j'ai cours d'histoire alors…» commença Kurt.

\- «O- ouais bien sur, et puis moi il faut que je…» Enchaîna Blaine en faisant des gestes vers l'arrière.

\- «C'est ça, le… le monstre… Toute façon on se voit au Glee Club cet après-midi, tu viendras?»

\- «Bien sur! J'ai pas envie de manquer ma première séance, tu penses!»

Ils se firent un grand sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté, en se retournant une dernière fois pour se faire un signe de la main.

* * *

\- « Et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mon cher William continue à vous faire croire que cette chorale a, ne serait-ce qu'une minime chance de gagner aux régionales, c'est vraiment malsain de sa part… Vous êtes nuls, la voilà la vérité! Alors si je peux vous donnez un conseil, laissez tomber, ça vous évitera une énième humiliation… Je dis ça pour vous, c'est tout...»

Sue Sylvester avait décidé de venir rendre visite aux élèves de la chorale dans la salle de chant, visite dont ils avaient pris l'habitude et qu'ils trouvaient à la longue assez drôle.

\- «Merci Madame Sylvester, on tiendra compte de votre… proposition.» Pouffa Mercedes, encouragé par les autres qui riaient aussi discrètement que possible en se cachant la bouche derrière leurs mains.

\- «C'est sur, on a jamais su vous le montrez mais vous êtes un genre de modèle pour nous, c'est…», commença Puck en se faisant brusquement interrompre par le coach des cheerleaders:

\- «Ferme la Puckerman, ta voix rauque m'insupporte, dis encore un mot un je rase l'espèce de crête immonde que tu as sur le crâne.»

\- «Ça par contre vous pouvez…» chuchota Kurt en riant dans l'oreille de Rachel qui avez de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son envie d'exploser de rire.

\- «Je soutiens Kurt!» Renchérirent Quinn et Tina à l'unisson avant de rire à leur tour.

Au final ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble, à l'exception de Puck qui croisa les bras en boudant comme un enfant, se qui fit rire les autres encore plus fort. Sue les regardait, désespéré de voir un groupe aussi unis les uns avec les autres.

\- « Il est temps pour moi de dégager de cet endroit qui empeste la joie et la bonne humeur, ça m'irrite le dessous des seins...»

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, passant sans un regard devant William qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il la suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules en se résignant à essayer de comprendre sa collègue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses élèves qui commençaient à se calmer.

\- «D'accord… Bref, OK tous le monde, comme je vous l'ai dis la semaine dernière, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau membre dans notre équipe! Donc je vais vous demander de bien vouloir souhaiter la bienvenue à Blaine Anderson!» S'exclama Will en levant les bras vers la porte d'entrée où Blaine fit son apparition. Tout le monde applaudit et le bouclé fit un grand sourire à ses nouveaux amis, faisant un petit signe de la main à Kurt, qui lui rendit un immense sourire, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

\- « Bonjour tout le monde! Je dois dire que je suis vraiment ravi de faire à nouveau parti d'une équipe, je pense que ce sera une super année, avec de… de très belles rencontres…» Sourit-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le beau visage et les yeux océan du châtain en face de lui qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus.

Blaine détacha son regard de celui du Kurt après avoir senti la main de Mr Schuester sur son épaule:

\- «On est ravis de te voir ici, et on espère que tu te plaira dans ce lycée, ou du moins dans la chorale! Tu peux aller t'asseoir avec les autres Blaine.»

Il obéit et se dirigea vers une chaise libre à coté de Finn et juste devant Kurt, qui sentit ses joues virer au rouge quand le bouclé lui adressa un autre de ses sourires que le châtain aimait déjà beaucoup…

Rachel jeta à son ami un regard amusé et plein de sous-entendu, et il leva les yeux au ciel en lui donnant un faible coup d'épaule, et rougissant légèrement. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement le profil de ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, observant les traits de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux et les boucles noires de ses cheveux… Il était très beau, Kurt ne pouvait pas le nier. Devant, Blaine souriait doucement, conscient du regard de Kurt sur lui. L'image des yeux bleus du châtain traversa l'esprit du bouclé le faisant rougir, et il se força à ne pas se retourner. Mr Schuester parlait, Kurt ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps. Du bien-être. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que les choses allaient changer, d'une façon ou d'une autre… elles allaient changer. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais il était certain que ce jeune homme au regard mordoré y serait pour quelque chose. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas que devant lui, Blaine pensait exactement la même chose...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, et je risque de poster les autres assez rapidement vu que j'avance plus vite que prévu, donc tant mieux! J'espère que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Candles**

_Les passages en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages._

**Chapitre 2:**

\- "Blaine! Blaine attends!"

Blaine se retourna pour découvrir Kurt qui courrait vers lui, en évitant soigneusement les jeunes dans le couloir.

\- "Kurt, salut!" Sourit le bouclé en le regardant s'approcher.

\- "Salut!" Répondit Kurt en se plantant devant lui. "Hum... je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé pour mes maths hier. Tu es bien meilleur professeur que Mme Loreto, pas de doute possible!"

Blaine se mit à rire en baissant légèrement la tête, puis il releva les yeux vers ceux du châtain.

\- "C'était un plaisir, vraiment" dit Blaine en recommençant à marcher en direction de son nouveau casier, Kurt à ses côtés. "Et puis je ne connaissais pas ce café en plus, d'ailleurs ils ont des milkshakes à tomber par terre..." Kurt hocha vivement la tête pour approuver ce qui amusa Blaine qui le regardait en riant doucement.

\- "Ça deviendra notre petit café à nous dans ce cas" sourit Kurt, virant immédiatement au rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire ça à haute voix. "Pour... pour travailler je veux dire, évidemment. Les maths... tous ça quoi..."_ C'est pas vrai, ferme la Hummel..._

-"O -oui, oui, bien sûr! Les maths ou... n'importe quoi d'autre... Et puis c'est toujours plus sympa de travailler... tu vois... à deux..." Bégaya Blaine en fixant Kurt.

-" Totalement d'accord avec toi, ouais!" Répondit le châtain en riant nerveusement. Blaine le regardait toujours, souriant, tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise.

-" Hum... Je dois aller en cours, maths justement!"continua Kurt, en lâchant le regard de Blaine. " On se voit à la cafétéria à midi?"

\- "Bien sûr, oui, à la même table que d'habitude! Profite de ton cours de maths..." Taquina le bouclé. Kurt lui répondit en tirant la langue tout en s'éloignant, se qui fit rire Blaine.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Blaine avait fait son entrée dans le lycée. Il avait réussi à éblouir les membres du Glee Club avec sa voix en un rien de temps, et tous le monde l'adorait. Ça faisait également deux semaines que Kurt souriait. Karovsky ne l'avait pas lâché, non, loin de là. Au contraire l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève ouvertement gay avait donné une raison de plus au footballeur de continuer à s'acharner sur Kurt Hummel. Seulement, le jeune chanteur semblait ne plus vraiment y faire attention. Bon, c'était surtout dû au fait qu'à présent Kurt était entouré à longueur de journée de son armée personnelle, à citer Finn, Puck et Sam. Dans ces cas là, Dave n'osait pas l'approcher en personne, se contentant des jetés de sodas en pleine figure avec les autres joueurs de son équipe, donc jusque là rien de nouveau... Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt se sentait mieux et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour les autres.

_Je me demande ce qui a pu te faire retrouver ce joli sourire, Hummel..._

\- "Chuuutteuuh!" S'exclama Rachel, faisant sursauter Kurt juste à côté d'elle.

\- "Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" Demanda-t-il, une mine horrifiée sur le visage.

\- "Pas toi idiot! Je parlais à mon ventre. Il arrête pas de gargouiller, je meurs de faim..." Pleurnicha la chanteuse, avant de se mettre à rire en voyant l'air désespéré de son ami.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma en levant les yeux au ciel.

-" Aller, cause pas tant, ils nous attendent!" Il prit le bras de Rachel, toujours morte de rire, et l'entraîna jusqu'au réfectoire.

Ils arrivèrent à leur table, où effectivement les autres les attendaient. Rachel pris sa place aux côtés de Finn et Kurt s'installa à côté de Brittany, en face de Blaine. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de demander d'un ton ironique:

-" Ton cours de maths était instructif?"

-" Mme Loreto était satisfaite de mes exos en tous cas, faut croire que mon cours personnel d'hier soir a porté ses fruits. J'ai eu droit à un bon professeur..." Répondit Kurt sur le même ton.

Blaine ria légèrement. Les autres se regardèrent discrètement avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs assiettes. Finalement, Rachel brisa le silence, au grand désespoir de Santana...

\- "Au fait Kurt, je sais que c'est un sujet dont on évite de parler ces derniers temps mais... est-ce que t'as pris ta décision? Tu sais... par rapport à ton transfert?"

Kurt se figea l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de se reprendre.

-"Oh, ça! Euh, ouais... ben c'est à dire que...les régionales sont dans moins d'un mois et puis... votre chanson la semaine dernière... comment j'aurais pu partir après ça? Du coup... j'ai décidé de rester..."

Le silence se fit autour de la table, tous regardant Kurt, ce qui l'agaça rapidement.

\- " Quoi?!", souffla-t-il bruyamment, "Vous voulez que je parte au final?"

\- " Hein?! Non! Bien sûr que non!" se défendit Quinn, "Mais c'est juste... surprenant... Tu as changé d'humeur du jour au lendemain, on se demandait juste... la raison de ce changement si soudain..."

_C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer? Hein Kurtounet? _

Les autres acquiescèrent et la capitaine des cheerleaders jeta un regard éclair sur le garçon en face de Kurt. Ce n'est sans surprise qu'elle le vit, rougissant légèrement, les yeux baissés, les relevant toutes les cinq secondes sur le châtain. Elle sourit discrètement mais pas assez pour que Kurt ne le remarque pas. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et Quinn retint un rire en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de son ami. Kurt leva le yeux et commença à se lever:

\- "Bon, non pas que cette conversation m'ennuie, mais je crois que je vais aller travailler un peu en salle de chant."

\- "Kurt, tu sais que je préfères ne pas te savoir seul dans le lycée... Tu peux encore supporter quelques minutes ici quand même... " insista doucement Finn.

\- "Sérieux Finn..."

\- "Je peux aller avec lui, moi..." coupa Blaine, "J'ai aussi besoin de bosser en plus. Au moins il ne sera pas seul. Et ton frère a un peu raison Kurt, Dave pourrait décider de profiter du fait que tu sois seul pour... voilà quoi...". Le bouclé adressa un sourire gêné à Kurt. Celui-ci le lui rendit en acquiesçant.

\- "Euh...OK mais..."

\- "Nan y a pas de "mais"qui tiennent Finn!", l'interrompit son demi frère, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- "OK, OK! M'agresse pas!", pouffa Finn en levant les mains en signe de défaite, "Je voudrais surtout pas déranger ton... moment de tranquillité..."

\- "Voilà, c'est ça... Aller!" Le châtain se leva en roulant des yeux et prit son plateau, prêt à s'en aller. Blaine fit de même et adressa un sourire aux autres qui le lui rendirent, avec une bonne dose de sous-entendus dans le regard.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant tout en discutant tranquillement du dernier magazine de mode de Kurt.

Ils arrivèrent en salle de chant, Blaine se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Kurt s'arrêta devant le piano au centre de la pièce, passant doucement ses doigts sur le clavier. Il coinça ses lèvres entres ses dents et regarda le bouclé. Ce dernier l'observait d'un air intrigué.

\- "Je peux?...", demanda timidement Kurt en désignant l' instrument.

\- "Oui, bien sûr.", sourit Blaine.

Le jeune chanteur s'installa sur le tabouret et le bouclé abandonna ses occupations pour l'écouter chanter.

Le châtain pris une grande inspiration, avant de commencer une mélodie au piano, puis les paroles de _Blackbird _des Eagles sortirent de sa bouche en une douce voix, gracieuse et fluide:

**(Kurt)**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine restait immobile, le regard branché sur le visage de Kurt, comme hypnotisé par ses paroles. Il détailla son visage, partant de son front où des petites mèches de cheveux tombaient, descendant sur ses yeux, fermés à certains moments et ouverts à d'autres, laissant transparaître leur bleu intense. Sa peau était pâle, lisse et on l'imaginait très douce. Ses lèvres étaient rose et humide et Kurt avait le réflexe de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Blaine sourit discrètement en s'apercevant de ce tic.

**(Kurt)**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Kurt regarda Blaine et lui fit signe de venir chanter le refrain avec lui. Le bouclé se leva et avança lentement vers l'autre chanteur en entamant le refrain avec lui.

**(Kurt et Blaine)**

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Blaine s'assis à côté de Kurt et l'accompagna au piano. Ils se regardaient, les yeux pétillants de joie en souriant.

**(Kurt et Blaine)**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

La chanson se termina, ils arrêtèrent les notes du piano, ne se quittant toujours pas des yeux. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre tant leurs visages étaient prêts. Et puis Blaine baissa soudainement le regard en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- "Hum... c'était super... ta voix est... vraiment magnifique..." lâcha le bouclé, les yeux à nouveau plongé dans ceux de Kurt.

Celui- ci sourit en rougissant:

\- "Merci..." Il prit une grande inspiration, "T'es pas trop mal non plus j'dois dire..." déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Blaine sourit et rebaissa le regard vers le clavier du piano. Kurt fit pareil et un silence s'installa entre eux, étrange mais étrangement agréable... Ils reprirent de lentes notes au piano, restant silencieux. Leurs doigts se frôlaient de temps en temps, et les deux s'excusaient à chacun de ces légers contacts. Leurs lèvres tremblaient faiblement, laissant paraître de petits sourires sur leur visages.

_Bon dieu, si tu voyais Anderson... Rouge comme un pivoine est un euphémisme... _

_\- _"Holà Amigos!" Les deux garçons sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en entendant la voix de Puck qui revenait du self avec les autres.

\- "Wow, ça bosse dur ici à ce que je vois!" s'amusa Finn.

\- "Fiche leur la paix Hudson..." avertit Mercedes en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Finn ce qui le fit rire avec autres.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt. Celui-ci regardait son demi-frère avec agacement mais aussi avec une immense tendresse. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Blaine et lui offrit un sourire un peu timide et crispé que ce dernier lui rendit. Le bouclé prit ses affaires sur le siège.

\- " Tu t'en vas?" demanda Kurt.

\- "Oui... Mon grand frère m'attend devant le lycée." répondit Blaine, un peu gêné.

\- "Ton grand frère vient te chercher à ton lycée?" demanda Puck avec un peu... beaucoup de sarcasme dans la voix, "Il a peur que tu retrouves pas le chemin de la maison?"

Blaine leva les yeux aux ciels et Quinn fusilla son petit ami du regard.

\- "Ca va... Il est juste... très protecteur avec moi... Il a toujours été comme ça depuis..." Il se retint au dernier moment. Non. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. "Enfin... voilà quoi, c'est mon grand frère, normal." se rattrapa-t-il en essayant de rire.

\- "Oh... je savais pas que tu avais un frère..." dit Kurt en le regardant.

Blaine le regarda à son tour. Il n'avait jamais pensé à parler de son frère, surtout quand il était avec Kurt...

\- "Hum... ouais je sais, c'est que... j'ai pas l'habitude de parler de lui en fait... Je... je dois vraiment y aller mais... j'ai beaucoup aimé notre duo... On se voit demain tous le monde, salut." Il partit en faisant un sourire à ses amis et adressa un signe à Kurt avant de sortir en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil.

Quand il eu disparu, tous les regards se fixèrent sur Kurt qui se sentit tout à coup nu comme un ver.

\- "Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?" demanda-t-il avec crainte de la réponse.

Silence.

\- "Un duo hein?..." finit par lâcher Finn, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Son demi- frère soupira et poussa Finn par l'épaule en rougissant sans le vouloir. Les autres rirent et Kurt sourit en repensa à ce moment calme et agréable avec ce garçon qu'il commençait à trouver un peu mystérieux...

_Et très sexy aussi, tu peux l'admettre..._

* * *

Cooper Anderson ne ressemblait en rien à son petit frère. Il était très grand, un peu comme Finn, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, presque gris. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment dressés sur son crâne avec de la laque, et il était très droit dans sa posture. C'était un homme très beau. Dans son costume noir, il faisait penser à un sérieux directeur d'entreprise, froid et distant. Bien évidemment, il n'était rien de tout ça, au contraire. Blaine l'avait toujours considéré comme un modèle depuis tout petit. Cooper s'était occupé de lui dans tous les sens du terme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants: il le nourrissait, l'aidait pour ses devoirs, lui lisait des histoires avant d'aller au lit. Il l'emmenait au parc, à la piscine et au cinéma... En fait, Cooper l'avait élevé. Blaine adorait son frère, et c'était réciproque.

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les filles – et même certains garçons- bavant devant le jeune homme, adossé au capot de sa voiture avec son costume bien repassé et ses lunettes de soleil. Il faut avouer qu'il était loin de passer inaperçu...

\- " Salut minus! Tu t'es perdu en chemin ou quoi? Ca fait 10 minutes que j't'attends..." annonça Cooper.

\- "Coop', arrête de m'appeler minus, bordel, j'ai plus 10 ans...", Son frère rit doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils prirent le chemin de leur bar fétiche, en dehors de la ville. Ils devaient rouler environ 30 minutes, en pleine campagne, une route que Blaine adorait faire avec son grand frère.

\- "Alors, tu vas me raconter comment ça se passe dans ce nouveau lycée? Tu ne m'as quasiment rien dit encore, j'ai envie de savoir moi! " s'exclama le grand brun une fois installé à leur table habituelle.

\- " Oh c'est... cool... Les gens sont... hum... cool..." improvisa Blaine, très incertain.

Son frère le regarda, bouche bée, pendant un temps indéterminé, qui parut une éternité pour le bouclé qui ne savait plus où poser le regard.

\- "Tu te fiches de moi là?! C'est "cool"? C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire?! Fais un effort quoi!"

\- "D'accord, d'accord!" répondit Blaine en levant les mains, "Ben... Les membres du Glee Club sont... vraiment cool... En fait ils sont très unis les uns avec les autres, même s'ils se disputent tout le temps! Ce sont de supers chanteurs, genre vraiment bons..." Il se mit à rougir en repensant à ce premier duo avec Kurt.

_Sa voix était vraiment __sublime... _

_-_" Je le savais! T'as rencontré un mec, avoue!" s'écria Cooper d'un coup en tirant son petit frère de ses pensées.

\- "Coop' s'teuplait..." soupira Blaine en se redressant et regardant autour de lui, comme si les gens en avaient quelque chose à faire de sa vie.

\- " Nan nan, m'oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez, Blaine Devon Anderson! Raconte, il est comment? Il est gay aussi, j'espère?" s'impatienta son grand frère.

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda son aîné, sachant très bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, contre le dossier.

\- "Il s'appelle Kurt... On est ensemble à la chorale et... pas grand chose quoi on... on discute, on rit, je l'aide pour ses maths... Oh et aujourd'hui on a chanté ensemble. Il est vraiment très doué... Mais sinon rien de spécial, commence pas à te faire des films ou t'imaginer je ne sais quoi, je te connais Cooper!

\- "Ouais bien sûr... Et si t'es rouge comme une pivoine là tout de suite, c'est à cause du charme de cette serviette que tu t'amuses à déchiqueter, c'est ça?" répondit le plus sarcastiquement possible le beau brun.

Blaine lâcha instinctivement la serviette en question qui, désormais, ne ressemblait plus à une serviette. Il regarda la table d'un air un peu agacé, mélangé à de l'angoisse, ce que son grand frère remarqua.

\- "Hé... excuse moi, j'aurais pas dû te poser la question, ça me regarde pas... Je veux juste m'assurer que mon petit frère aille bien et sois heureux...", sourit faiblement Cooper.

\- "Non Coop', je t'en veux pas au contraire... j'ai envie de te raconter un tas de choses mais..." Le bouclé s'interrompit et soupira.

Le grand brun le regarda tendrement, sachant où il voulait en venir:

\- "Mais tu aurais voulu que les parents soient là... pour qu'ils te disent ce que des parents disent généralement à leurs enfants dans ces moments là... j'ai vu juste?"

Blaine regarda son frère, les lèvres tremblantes. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été là, même quand ils étaient très jeunes. Son père l'avait ensuite rejeté après son coming-out et ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis. Quant à sa mère, elle n'avait jamais osé aller à l'encontre des décisions de son mari. Le bouclé avait beau détester ses parents pour l'avoir abandonné, il lui arrivait de penser à une vraie vie de famille avec une certaine envie, un manque. Les bons et les mauvais moments, les discussions sérieuses et celles sans importance, tout ce genre de choses familiales... Cooper avait rempli les deux rôles parentaux depuis toujours et Blaine avait tout de même eu une belle enfance grâce à lui.

\- "C'est vrai que j'y pense de temps en temps...", reprit le bouclé, "Mais Coop', je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'enfance que tu m'as permis d'avoir et je ne demande rien ni personne de plus que toi dans ma vie. Je t'aime Cooper... Même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, je t'aime plus que tout..."

\- "Moi aussi je t'aime Blainey...", sourit Cooper, le regard rempli de tendresse, "Je serais toujours là, contrairement à nos merveilleux géniteurs... Alors tu peux me parler, surtout si c'est pour me raconter tes histoires de cœur...", continua-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Blaine rit et la tension disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Pendant un temps du moins...

\- "Kurt est juste un ami... Je veux dire... C'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement talentueux, beau à s'en damner et la cerise sur le gâteau: il est gay!" S'exclama le bouclé, " Et il a cette manie de toujours... mordiller sa lèvre, surtout quand il est stressé et enjoué en même temps. Il est tellement complexe, c'est dingue... Ce mec est une énigme à lui tout seul..."

\- "Attends..." Cooper examina son frère ostensiblement avant de le regarder dans les yeux, "Frangin, tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux de ce garçon par hasard?..."

Blaine s'étouffa avec l'eau de son verre en rougissant violemment.

\- "Bordel Cooper, je le connais depuis à peine deux semaines!"

\- "Et alors? Ça existe les coups de foudre!"

\- "Me dis pas que tu crois à ce genre de conneries quand même? Nan sérieux, il est juste... particulièrement attirant, y a aucun sentiment derrière tout ça..." annonça le jeune Anderson en baissant la tête.

_Essaie de te convaincre toi-même avant de tenter de convaincre les autres, crétin..._

\- " Aah mon Blainey... Quand est ce que tu vas laisser tomber ce mur que tu t'es construit et t'autoriser à aimer enfin sans avoir peur?...", interrogea Cooper, les yeux pleins de tristesse.

\- "Ben toi je t'aime...", répondit Blaine à voix basse.

\- "Cite moi une personne, à part moi, à qui tu as prononcé ces mots."

\- " Je..." commença Blaine.

\- "Ne cherche pas, c'était une question-réponse, je sais qu'il n'y en a aucune.", reprit le grand frère en coupant le bouclé, "Blaine, je sais que tu as du mal à t'ouvrir aux autres. Je sais aussi que tu as peur qu'en t'autorisant à être heureux, tout s'effondre, qu'on t'abandonne et que tu te retrouves seul. Mais Blainey, tout le monde n'est pas comme nos parents, il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête et rapidement! Nos vieux sont deux vieux cons qui se croient encore au siècle dernier et tu mérites mieux qu'eux!"

Blaine soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de son côté:

\- "Je sais très bien que tu as raison, crois moi... Mais ne crois pas que je me referme sur moi même ou je sais pas quoi, c'est pas le cas. Je ne cache pas qui je suis, tout le monde au lycée sait que je suis gay mais c'est pas... si simple. McKinley n'est pas la Dalton tu sais... Kurt a été harcelé par ce mec, Dave Karovsky...", il avait prononcé ce nom avec bien plus de mépris que prévu, sans s'en rendre compte, "Et le Glee Club sert de bouc-émissaire à tous les abrutis de ce bahut, j'te jure c'est méprisable! Et personne n'a l'air de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça s'arrête, ça me rend complètement dingue... Je me suis pris un soda en pleine figure au milieu des couloirs, un SODA! J'ai mis au moins trente minutes avant de retrouver une vue normale et nettoyer le bordel que ça avait fait dans mes cheveux!", s'indigna Blaine en faisant de grands gestes dans les airs, sous le regard amusé de son frère, "Cooper, ce que je viens de dire n'a rien de marrant!"

\- "Désolé, t'as raison", s'excusa l'aîné, en riant le plus doucement possible, "J'dois dire que tu es aussi très fort pour changer de sujet, mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire! Dis m'en plus sur ton petit copain."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel:

\- "Il est brun, des yeux bleu océan absolument magnifiques, il est plus grand que moi; pas bien compliqué, je sais; et il a un demi frère qui n'est autre que Finn Hudson, le quarterback de l'équipe de football qui, soit dit en passant, est très sympa. Désolé j'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer un "moment selfie" avec eux, donc tu vas devoir te passer de photos, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop.", énuméra Blaine d'une traite, d'un ton pour le moins sarcastique.

Cooper explosa de rire et regarda son frère avec humour et tendresse:

\- "Je crois que j'ai reçu le message, ça va!" s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- "Je te promets que quand... enfin que si jamais il se passe autre chose, tu seras le premier à en être informé, Coop'. Mais n'espère pas trop, d'accord? J'ai bien dit "si jamais"! Et encore je dis ça seulement pour te faire plaisir, y a aucune raison pour qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit sérieusement... Bon! J'ai faim, laisse moi profiter de ce fabuleux hamburger, tu veux?" Cooper sourit doucement à son frère sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, ce dont Blaine lui était silencieusement reconnaissant.

Le grand brun connaissait son frère mieux que n'importe qui: il avait été le premier à qui Blaine avait dit qu'il était homosexuel, il connaissait toutes les angoisses et les peurs de son petit frère, c'est lui qui l'avait élevé après tout... C'est vrai qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être un peu trop protecteur, mais Blaine ne l'en blâmait pas, il était même content de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, son frère serait là.

**"Tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureux de ce garçon par hasard?"**

Le bouclé n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il savait qu'il était gay parce que les femmes l'attiraient encore moins que les hommes, mais jamais il n'avait eu de petits amis et jamais il n'avait été amoureux. Blaine mangeait son hamburger lentement tandis que son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure en essayant d'assimiler les paroles de son frère. Il secoua vivement la tête comme pour arrêter de penser et questionna Cooper sur ses auditions à venir. La soirée passa ainsi, le grand brun parlant avec enthousiasme et passion du rôle pour lequel il avait auditionné, et Blaine l'écoutant avec humour et admiration, ses pensées dérivant de temps en temps sans le vouloir vers de grands yeux bleus, accompagnées d'une voix douce et apaisante...

* * *

_Bon, soyons clairs... OK, Kurt est...talentueux, gentil, drôle et... beau à en mourir... Mais sérieux Anderson, l'amour n'a rien à faire là dedans! T'as jamais été amoureux et j'ai envie de dire "tant mieux"! Ce truc là c'est que des emmerdes... Enfin bon, continues comme ça, change rien, c'est..._

\- "Blaine? Blaine tu m'as entendu?", demanda Kurt en agitant sa main devant le visage du bouclé, "Ça va elle était cool ta planète?", se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- "H-hein?", sursauta Blaine, "Oh, excuse moi je..."

_Rappelle toi, change rien... même avec ce sourire dont il a lui seul le secret... _

"Je pensais à mon frère et... des trucs qu'il m'a dit... Enfin bon, tu disais quoi?

\- "Je te demandais justement comment c'était passé ta soirée familiale. Tu m'as jamais parlé de ton frère avant..." dit le châtain.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur une petite table du café où ils allaient tous les matins.

\- "Oh c'était super... Je sais, j'en parle jamais, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi... On s'entend très bien hein, c'est... c'est mon grand frère et je l'aime plus que tout, c'est la personne la plus importante de ma vie."

\- "Et tes parents? Ils étaient là aussi nan?", demanda Kurt.

Blaine rit légèrement d'un ton forcé:

\- "Nan, certainement pas...", il s'arrêta et regarda le jeune chanteur qui lui jetait un regard pleins d'interrogations.

Le jeune Anderson inspira et baissa la tête avant de continuer:

"Mes... Mes parents et moi on ne se parle plus vraiment... du tout en fait... Mon père m'a laissé tomber quand j'ai fais mon coming out, ce qui n'a pas fais une grande différence non plus vu qu'il avait jamais été là de toute façon... Ma mère c'est pareil d'ailleurs. Ils valent pas mieux l'un comme l'autre... C'est Cooper qui m'a élevé en somme.

\- "Blaine je... je suis désolé, j'en avais aucune idée...", s'excusa Kurt d'un air triste.

\- "Non, non t'en fais pas, ça fais longtemps... Bref... On vas souvent à notre bar préféré, à trente minutes d'ici environ. C'est toujours des moments supers, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur ce nouveau lycée, le Glee Club tout ça...", raconta rapidement Blaine .

\- "C'est vrai que t'as vraiment l'air de beaucoup l'aimer... Un peu comme Finn et moi dans un certain sens... Sauf que vous vous êtes frères de sang bien sûr mais voilà... t'as compris l'idée", Kurt lui offrit un sourire plein de gentillesse qui fit légèrement rougir le bouclé qui lui sourit à son tour en baissant la tête.

Et puis Kurt perdit son sourire. Il devint blême, regardant derrière Blaine. Celui-ci se retourna et vit approcher Dave Karovsky, avançant d'un pas rapide, trop rapide, en regardant Kurt d'un air meurtrie. Blaine lança un regard inquiet à son ami qui avait quasiment cessé de respirer. Le footballeur prit une chaise et se mit à côté du châtain en posant brutalement un bras autour de ses épaules:

\- "Alors Hummel, comment ça va? ça fais longtemps qu'on a pas discuter tous les deux!", ricana-t-il en le secouant par les épaules et il continua, " Question piège: t'en as parlé à quelqu'un? Parce que tu te souviens que je serais très fâché si tu le faisais pas vrai?... "

Kurt tremblait et était mort de trouille mais garda son calme. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément:

\- "Non... J'en ai parlé à personne...", murmura Kurt du mieux qu'il put.

Blaine le regardait, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Dave se tourna soudain vers lui:

\- "Dégage Anderson. C'est une conversation privé!", cracha-t-il.

\- "J'te demande pardon?", répondit le bouclé les yeux grands ouverts.

\- "T'as très bien entendu abruti. Tire. Toi.", insista Karovsky.

Blaine explosa alors de rire, ce qui surpris Dave qui le regardait, menaçant. Kurt le suppliait intérieurement de ne pas le provoquer. Et puis le jeune Anderson s'arrêta instantanément en fixant le footballeur, tout aussi menaçant.

\- "Et te laisser seul avec Kurt? Tu rêves Karovsky. J'ai pas peur de toi, crois moi j'ai fais face à bien pire. Alors ou tu décides d'être un peu moins con et tu t'en vas sans faire d'histoires, ou je fais une scène là, ici et maintenant et tu sors avec les flics. A toi de voir mon pote."

Les deux se défiaient du regard sans se lâcher une seconde. Kurt les regardait tour à tour, toujours aussi blême et tremblant. Puis Karovsky se leva violemment et sorti du café en ignorant les remarques des clients face à son impolitesse. Kurt poussa un immense soupir de soulagement et referma les yeux. Blaine lui prit les mains:

\- "Hé, ça va?...", demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- "C'était une idée stupide Blaine... Il aurait pu te faire du mal...", dit Kurt en le regardant.

\- "Ici, dans un lieu public? Vraiment, il est aussi abruti que ça?", rétorqua Blaine, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- "Tu le connais pas..." insista-t-il en regardant le bouclé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, "Mais merci... Il est parti au final, donc ton intervention a eu de l'effet..."

Ils se sourirent pendant quelques secondes et Blaine se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Kurt. Il la lâcha en toussotant et gigota légèrement sur sa chaise. Le châtain sourit doucement et baissa la tête en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Blaine détourna le regard en le voyant faire ça.

_Arrête avec cette lèvre c'est... Nan mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives Anderson?..._

Le bouclé secoua la tête et pensa soudain à quelque chose:

\- "Dis... De quoi il parlait tout à l'heure? Tu sais ce... ce truc que t'as le droit de dire à personne..."

Kurt se raidit:

\- "Oh ça... Nan c'est rien, j'ai juste... Un jour je l'ai vu en train de tricher à un examen et il m'a fais promettre de rien dire, c'est tout.", improvisa Kurt.

_C'est le pire mensonge du siècle Hummel, t'es vraiment naze... _

Blaine le regardait en haussant les sourcils.

\- "Kurt... T'es doué pour pleins de choses mais vraiment... Le mensonge c'est pas ton truc... Dis moi la vérité, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance..."

Le châtain jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement et Blaine les lui prit en le regardant:

-"Parle moi, s'il te plait."

\- "Il m'a embrassé.", lâcha Kurt sans réfléchir. Blaine lâcha instantanément ses doigts en écarquillant les yeux. Il les cligna quelques fois et s'adossa à son dossier.

\- "C'est... hum... Wow... Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça... Il t'as embrassé?..." Il toussota en se rendant compte du dégoût avec lequel il avait dit ça, "Donc en fait c'est... Enfin il est gay?... J'en sais rien c'est... surprenant..."

\- "Pas vraiment en réalité", répondit Kurt, "Ce lycée est tellement basé sur le jugement et la critique de tout le monde... Je t'ai dit que j'étais le seul a avoir fait mon coming-out; avec toi bien sur; et regarde ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Alors imagine Dave Karovsky, joueur de l'équipe de foot, brute épaisse et tout le reste, admettre son homosexualité... Ce serait la fin pour lui. C'est pas une image, sa réputation serait ruiné et jamais il ne prendrait ce risque.

\- "Je vois...", dit doucement Blaine, "Alors... comme ça le terrible Dave Karovsky en pince pour toi?..." rit-il, un peu nerveusement.

Kurt le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux et sourit un peu:

\- "Est-ce que t'es... jaloux?..."

Le bouclé plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami et sourit à son tour en baissant le regard:

\- "N-non... Mais... Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout... Ce mec est complètement malade, il utilise le harcèlement comme protection, c'est... C'est triste en fait...

\- "Peut être mais c'est aussi trop tard. Jamais je lui pardonnerai de m'avoir fais subir sa colère contre lui-même. Il m'a terrorisé et il continue de le faire, donc j'en ai sincèrement rien à faire qu'il puisse être malheureux.", annonça froidement Kurt avant de poser son regard sur Blaine, ce qui radoucit ses traits, "Et même si tu affirmes ne pas être jaloux, j'en doute un peu... Donc je tiens à préciser que j'ai encore le goût écœurant des lèvres de Karovsky sur les miennes... Beurk, ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser. ", frissonna Kurt, "ça te rassure ?...", finit- il par demander en mordillant sa lèvre.

Blaine le regarda et sourit doucement, les joues rosies:

\- "Peut être bien... Un petit peu..."

Ils se regardèrent en silence, se souriant timidement.

* * *

\- "Vous pensez qu'il se passe quoi entre Kurt et Blaine?", demanda Sam, allongé sur le couvercle du le Glee Club était dans la salle, attendant Mr Schue et les deux retardataires.

\- "J'sais pas, ils sont bizarres. J'me demande à quoi ils jouent ces deux crétins...", répondit Puck en accordant sa guitare. "Aïe!", cria-t-il en se recevant la baguette de batterie de Finn dans la figure.

\- "Insultes pas mon petit frère de crétin, crétin!"

Ils se firent mutuellement un doigt d'honneur et les autres explosèrent de rire.

Sam se releva et se mit en tailleur, toujours sur le piano:

\- "Blaine est mon meilleur pote, je le connais. Il parle jamais de Kurt, alors juste pour le tester, c'est moi qui aborde le sujet à chaque fois. J'vous jure qu'à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il arrête de respirer quand je prononce le prénom "Kurt"! C'est carrément à mourir de rire!" s'esclaffa Sam.

\- "C'est pareil pour Kurt, j'me fous de sa gueule à chaque fois parce que quand il rougit il a les joues qui gonflent, c'est trop mignon!", rit Finn en imitant les joues de son frère sous l'amusement des autres.

\- "Moi j'dis qu'il faut forcer un peu les choses. Faut qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'embrassent enfin et qu'ils finissent au lit ensuite, c'est pas bien compliqué quand même!", s'énerva Santana.

\- "Santana, si tu fais quoi que soit j'te fais manger tes pompoms!", menaça Mercedes, "On vas rien faire du tout, faut les laisser gérer ça, ça finira par arriver à un moment ou à un autre... Y a qu'à les voir ensemble..."

\- "Mercedes a raison", déclara Rachel, "Je sais pas vous mais moi ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Kurt sourire de cette façon..."

Tous les autres acquiescèrent.

\- "Jamais il l'avouera mais je suis certain à 300% que c'est pour Blaine qu'il est resté. Enfin peut être un peu pour nous aussi j'espère...", ajouta Artie, ce qui amusa les autres.

\- "Chut! Attention taisez-vous, les voilà!", chuchota Tina tout à coup.

Kurt et Blaine entrèrent en riant doucement entre eux et les autres firent alors comme si de rien était. Les deux garçons les scrutèrent d'un air interrogateur, surpris de ce silence soudain.

\- "Coucou...", salua Kurt, "Vous parliez de quoi?"

\- "Ben de vous en fait.", lâcha simplement Santana.

\- 'Santana!"; crièrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Kurt et Blaine rougirent tous les deux en même temps en les regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

\- "Je te rachèterai de nouveaux pompoms, t'en fais pas.", chuchota Brittany à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

A ce moment, Mr Schue arriva dans la salle:

\- "Désolé pour le retard tout le monde! Sam, descend de ce piano, allez vous asseoir, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire.", annonça-t-il.

Blaine poussa Sam de son perchoir et ils allèrent tous s'installer, le bouclé se plaçant entre son meilleur ami et Kurt.

\- "Vous en avez mis du temps, qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez?", demanda doucement Finn à son frère en se mettent à ses côtés.

\- "Désolé, on était au café que Blaine adore, on discutait et on a pas vu l'heure passer...", répondit le châtain en évitant soigneusement de mentionner l'intervention de Karovsky.

Blaine répondit exactement la même chose à Sam qui lui posa la même question que Finn et les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air timide et un peu amusé. Mr Schuester prit finalement la parole.

\- "Alors, les Régionales sont dans trois semaines jeunes gens! D'abord, à la demande générale, il a été proposé que Kurt et Blaine vous chantiez un duo ensemble! Est-ce que ça vous tente?

Les autres regardèrent les deux concernés qui dévisageaient Will, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- "Si jamais vous osez dire non je vous assure que vous allez..."

\- "La ferme Santana!", coupa Quinn avant que la Latino puisse finir sa phrase.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et se blottit contre Brittany en boudant.

\- "On vous a entendu chanter _Blackbird _l'autre jour... ouais on vous a peut être un peu espionné, mais pas beaucoup..." avoua Sam, "Vos voix se complètent à merveille, vous êtes parfaitement synchro et ça donne un putain de résultat explosif!"

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement en regardant Kurt et Blaine avec des sourires gigantesques sur les lèvres. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en observant l'enthousiasme sur leurs visages. Il regarda Kurt en souriant gentiment et lui demanda:

\- "Qu'est ce que t'en dis?... "

Le châtain mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Blaine qui baissa le regard sur les lèvres roses de Kurt:

\- "J'en dis que c'est une idée super. J'ai beaucoup aimé chanter avec toi et c'est vrai que nos voix sont parfaites ensembles...", répondit Kurt en rougissant légèrement.

Finn et Sam se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire et Blaine sourit en détachant son regard du jeune Hummel. Les autres applaudirent en se jetant des coups d'œils pleins de malice entre eux.

\- "Fantastique, voilà qui ai fait!", s'exclama Will, visiblement aussi heureux que les autres, "Vous prendrez votre temps pour choisir votre chanson, mais traînez pas trop quand même OK? Trois semaines c'est peu, je vous fais confiance, on vas les remporter ces Régionales!"

Tous poussèrent des exclamations de joie et d'assurance et quand le calme revint, Mr Schue continua de donner les informations pour les jours à venir.

\- "Donc vous avez compris? Faut qu'on se dépasse comme jamais et qu'on arrive aux Nationales! Entraînez-vous, donnez le meilleur de vous mêmes!" encouragea le professeur en souriant. "Ah et une dernière chose avant que vous partiez: Blaine je suppose que tu es au courant de l'arrivée d'un ancien Warbler à McKinley? Tu sais s'il a l'intention de rejoindre les New Directions?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. - "Euh... J'étais pas au courant de l'arrivée de qui que ce soit à vrai dire... C'est qui?", demanda Blaine, soudain épris d'un mauvais presentiment.

\- "Il a dit te connaitre en tous cas, il s'appelle... Baptiste? Bastien? Ah nan, Sebastian! Voilà c'est ça, Sebastian Smythe.", annonça Schuester.

Blaine blêmit instantanément.

_Oh merde... Dites moi que c'est une blague, c'est pas possible..._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! Oui j'ai voulu faire venir Sebastian et le chapitre s'arrête assez subitement, désolé! Je posterai le troisième vers la fin de semaine pour me laisser le temps de finir le cinquième chapitre, à tout bientôt!

PS: Vous pouvez laissez une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir! Encore merci! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Donc voilà le troisième chapitre, comme promis! Je posterai le quatrième dans le courant de la semaine prochaine quand j'aurai enfin passé mes épreuves... *visage désespéré* Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

* * *

**Candles**

_Les passages en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages_

Chapitre 3:

\- "J'en sais rien, peut-être... "Hey, soul sister" de Train?... Ouais mais nan, en fait nan... Hum... Oh et pourquoi pas "Baby it's cold outside" de John Legend et Kelly Clarkson? Pfff... non plus, c'est trop lent comme rythme...", désespéra Blaine en s'affalant contre le dossier de son siège.

Il se frotta les cheveux d'un geste rapide. Kurt l'observait, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit.

\- "Blaine, est ce que tu voudrais bien laisser ma gomme-licorne tranquille s'il te plait? Elle t'as rien fais ."

Le bouclé toussota en remettant la gomme sur le bureau.

\- "Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... T'arrêtes pas de passer ta main dans tes cheveux, tu fais tout le temps ça quand t'es nerveux.", remarqua Kurt.

\- "Ah oui? Tu connais mes tics?", demanda Blaine, amusé.

\- "Difficile de passer à côté, tu le fais en permanence depuis une semaine... Depuis l'arrivée de ton ami de la Dalton...", précisa le châtain en baissant légèrement les yeux.

\- "C'est pas mon ami. Qu'est ce que tu penses de "Animals" de Neon Trees? Ouais nan c'est... un peu osé..."

\- "N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Blaine, ça marchera pas, pas avec moi. Raconte-moi.", répondit Kurt.

\- "Mais je t'assure ça... ça a vraiment rien d'intéressant, c'est même ennuyeux à mourir!", contesta Blaine.

\- "Essaie quand même, je t'arrêterai quand je serais en train de m'endormir.", insista le châtain en souriant.

Blaine le regarda quelques secondes et soupira avant de commencer:

\- "Sebastian et moi... on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout gamins. On était genre... inséparables, comme des frères... Quand on était ado, j'ai commencé à comprendre que les filles... bah c'était pas mon truc quoi... T'as sûrement du le remarquer en le croisant dans les couloirs, mais Sebastian est... plutôt canon...", avoua Blaine.

\- " Je veux bien te croire mais c'est à dire que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le matter vu que tu le fuis depuis son arrivée et que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole une seule fois... Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble..."

\- "Ouais enfin... Bref... C'est Sebastian qui m'a fais comprendre que j'étais gay, ou plutôt l'attirance que j'avais pour lui. On avait une relation de plus en plus ambiguë, et même s'il disait ne pas être gay il me draguait, puis pas qu'un peu... Et un jour il m'a présenté sa nouvelle copine, Vanessa..."

Kurt l'écoutait, scrutant les traits de son visage pour y discerner ses émotions.

Blaine continua:

\- "Ça devenait un peu malsain comme relation... Il était avec Vanessa mais il continuait de se comporter comme si c'était avec moi qu'il était, même devant elle... Alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de tout ça, je me suis fait d'autres amis et puis je suis rentré à la Dalton Academy l'année suivante, devenant le chanteur des Warblers. J'étais heureux et Sebastian ne faisait plus partie de ma vie... Le truc c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir débarquer à la Dalton quelques mois après et intégrer les Warblers à son tour... J'ai su que Vanessa et lui avaient rompu par l'un des Warblers avec qui il parlait; Sebastian, lui, ne me parlait plus. On était devenu de vrais étrangers, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... C'était comme si on s'était jamais connu, ça m'a fais bizarre au début... Les seuls fois où on s'adressait la parole c'était pour se disputer les solos... que je gagnais sans arrêt au final... Ensuite j'ai déménagé et je suis venu ici en laissant à Sebastian la satisfaction de devenir le nouveau chanteur des Warblers. J'en avais honnêtement plus rien à faire, j'étais soulagé d'emménager, tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus le revoir... J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit à McKinley aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment une putain de coincidence... Bref... Voilà...", termina le jeune Anderson.

Kurt hocha doucement la tête et baissa un peu les yeux.

\- "Tu l'aimais?", demanda-t-il en relevant le regard sur le bouclé.

\- "Est-ce que c'est à ton tour d'être jaloux?", interrogea Blaine en souriant légèrement.

\- "Pourquoi? J'ai des raisons de l'être?"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instants et Blaine secoua doucement la tête sans quitter Kurt des yeux.

\- "Non. Non, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. C'étais plus... un flirt d'adolescents si on veut...", répondit le bouclé en haussant les épaules.

Le châtain sourit un peu en regardant ses mains et Blaine se leva pour s'allonger dans la même position que Kurt, à côté de lui. Kurt regarda son ami mâchouiller son stylo, chose qu'il faisait machinalement pour réfléchir, et ne baissa pas le regard quand Blaine leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent encore, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Blaine approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Kurt et tourna soudainement la tête en clignant des yeux.

\- "Hum... Ça y est, j'ai trouvé la chanson idéale qu'on devrait faire...", dit doucement le bouclé en prenant une feuille.

Kurt baissa le regard en toussotant un peu.

\- "Oh... Super, dis- moi..."

* * *

Sam et Blaine arrivèrent au CDI, où Finn, Rachel et Kurt les attendaient, le nez plongé dans leur cours.

\- "Décidément je comprendrais jamais pourquoi on nous apprend toutes ces formules en maths... J'veux dire c'est frustrant, y a des chiffres, des lettres, des formes qui ressemblent à rien... Comment ils veulent qu'on s'y retrouve?", protesta Finn en tapant dans les mains de Sam et Blaine.

Rachel rit en regardant son petit ami avec tendresse et Blaine s'assit aux côtés de Kurt en lui souriant. Le châtain le lui rendit timidement, repensant à leur moment de la veille qui les avait laissé l'un comme l'autre un peu troublé.

\- "Moi j'suis d'accord avec toi mon pote, les maths c'est carrément l'exploitation de notre sang-froid, ça rend dingue! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de plus y aller d'ailleurs. J'ai boycotté cette matière!", annonça fièrement Sam.

\- "Je t'ai quand même proposé des dizaines de fois de t'aider, t'as toujours trouvé des excuses pour refuser!", reprocha Blaine à son meilleur ami, "Les maths c'est pas si compliquées franchement, j'vous assure, c'est rien que de la pratique..."

\- "Blainey, l'intérêt de boycotter une matière, c'est de ne plus rien faire pour essayer de la comprendre en fait...", se moqua gentiment Sam, "Donc pas besoin de cours particuliers, même si c'est toi le prof!"

\- "Mon Dieu... J'ai arrêté d'écouter en entendant "Blainey", c'était adorable... J'avais jamais pensé à te donner un surnom mais c'est bon, c'est fait.", déclara Kurt, satisfait, " "Blainey..." "

Blaine le regarda en faisant la moue et le châtain l'imita de façon théâtrale ce qui les firent rire doucement, s'attirant les regards d'avertissements de la documentaliste. Leurs trois amis les regardaient en souriant d'un air sous-entendu.

\- "Je me souviens t'avoir appelé comme ça toute ma vie depuis qu'on se connaît tous les deux.", intervint une voix derrière.

_Oh non... C'est vraiment pas ton jour Anderson..._

Tous se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns se tenant devant eux. Il était grand, mince et avait une silhouette qui révélait celle d'un sportif. C'était un très beau garçon.

Blaine ferma les yeux un moment et se leva en se retournant pour faire face à la personne derrière lui. Celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

\- "Je suis ravi de te revoir Blaine. T'as l'air en forme, comme toujours."

\- "Sebastian... Salut...", répondit simplement le bouclé.

Les quatre amis regardèrent Blaine avec de grands yeux.

"T'as... hum... T'as l'air plutôt bien aussi... Ça faisait un bail...

\- "Je te le fais pas dire!", sourit Sebastian.

Il regarda les autres derrière lui et tendit la main vers eux.

\- "Enchanté, je suis Sebastian Smythe, un ami d'enfance de Blainey."

Finn lui serra la main, suivit des autres qui firent de même. Le jeune Anderson se balança nerveusement de droite à gauche et leva les yeux vers Kurt. Celui-ci était assis sur son fauteuil et regardait le sol, l'air mal à l'aise.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Le châtain sourit un peu à Blaine avant de rebaisser le regard. Finn et Sam regardaient Sebastian d'un air quelque peu méfiant, tandis que Rachel regardaient tour à tour Kurt et Blaine qui se jetaient chacun des coups d'œil inconfortables. Sebastian, quand à lui, avait un sourire aux lèvres, fixant Blaine, et paraissait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette situation. Il tapa soudain dans ses mains et prit la parole:

\- "Bon! J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, mais je dois y aller. J'espère qu'on aura la possibilité de se revoir bientôt Blainey.", sourit-il en passant sa main sur l'épaule du bouclé.

\- "O-ouais, d'accord... A plus...", répondit Blaine avec un léger sourire poli.

Sebastian s'éloigna et le jeune Anderson se laissa retomber sur son siège en soupirant. Il leva la tête et vit ses trois amis le dévisager, Kurt ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- "Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?", demanda-t-il d'un ton offensé.

\- "Bah... c'était bizarre... Genre on pouvait quasiment t'entendre paniquer de l'intérieur...", confia Sam en regardant son ami, "Honnêtement ce mec m'inspire pas vraiment confiance... Il a un air arrogant trop sûr de lui et puis sérieux... La façon dont il te regarde... C'est tout juste s'il te sautait pas dessus..."

\- "Faut peut être pas exagérer non plus...", remarqua Kurt d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne le voulait, ce que les autres remarquèrent.

Blaine le regarda et détourna les yeux, trouvant l'ambiance particulièrement tendu. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et essaya de changer de sujet.

\- "Au fait, Kurt et moi on a enfin choisi notre duo! On a commencé à s'entraîner, tout ça et on avance vraiment bien...", sourit-il au châtain.

Kurt le remercia intérieurement de passer à une conversation plus agréable et se détendit en souriant à Blaine et ses amis.

\- "C'est Blaine qui a eu l'idée, et c'est vraiment la chanson parfaite. Je l'adore depuis des années et je la connais par cœur... Je la chante pleins de fois sous la douche ou en faisant la vaisselle... Finn à toi de trouver maintenant!", défia le jeune Hummel à son frère.

\- "Kurt, tu passes ta vie à chanter. Ton repertoire musicale est plus complexe que ma propre existence, donc tu m'excuseras mais parmi les 35 milliards de chansons que tu connais par cœur, je ne sais pas laquelle vous avez choisi!", rétorqua le quarterback.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et Blaine se mit à rire avant d'annoncer:

\- "On a mis du temps mais on s'est finalement tout de suite mis d'accord sur "Candles" de Hey Monday."

\- "Oh c'est pas vrai, j'adore cette chanson!", s'exclama Rachel en tapant dans ses mains, "En plus vous faites un duo fantastique tous les deux, on a à les régionales dans la poche, c'est certain!"

Les deux garçons remercièrent Rachel avant de se regarder en souriant doucement.

* * *

_Bon, tu t'en sors pas trop mal finalement nan? Kurt et toi vous avez trouvé votre duo, vous avez une relation amicale tout à fait... ben..._ _stable... Stop! Ressaisis-toi Anderson et arrête de penser à ses yeux et à cette maudite lèvre qu'il arrête pas de mordre... Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta mission: éviter Sebastian! Rappelles toi, moins tu le croisera, mieux ce s-_

\- "Blainey! Attends!"

_Et merde... Tu disais?..._

Blaine se retourna en faisant un sourire un peu forcé à Sebastian qui arrivait derrière lui.

\- "Hey, salut.", dit le bouclé sans grande conviction.

\- "J't'ai cherché partout, tu m'as fais courir dans tout le lycée!", rit le jeune Smythe.

\- "Heu... Ah oui?... Pourquoi?", demanda Blaine.

\- "Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti vite hier, y avait l'air d'avoir une ambiance un peu... spéciale donc j'ai préféré dégager vite fais. Bref, j'aimerais t'inviter à prendre un café...genre maintenant. On a plein de choses à se raconter et beaucoup d'années à rattraper. T'en dis quoi?", proposa Sebastian en souriant.

Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- "Euh... je... Sebastian je sais pas si...

\- "Nan, nan, pas d'hésitation s'il te plait!", le coupa le beau brun, "Blainey, ça fais une éternité qu'on s'est pas parlé tous les deux. Je sais qu'on a eu des désaccords mais aujourd'hui on a plus aucune raison de se foutre sur la gueule, on est plus dans les Warblers et on a l'un comme l'autre une toute nouvelle vie! Aller... C'est juste un café Blaine..."

Le jeune Anderson réfléchit un instant et céda en soupirant.

\- "Bon d'accord... Un café, pas plus! Et je dois être au lycée dans 30 minutes pour le Glee Club."

Sebastian hocha la tête en souriant, satisfait, et pris le bras de Blaine pour sortir du lycée.

Il se mirent dans la queue pour prendre leur cappuccino.

\- "Alors... Qu'est ce qui t'as contraint à venir à McKinley? Les lycées publics c'est pourtant pas ton truc donc je suppose que ton transfert ne vient pas de toi.", interrogea Blaine.

\- "Tu supposes vraiment bien Blainey", annonça Sebastian en riant doucement, "A vrai dire, ça se passait plus super bien à la Dalton... Déjà qu'avant ton départ c'était la compétition alors après je te raconte même pas. Les régionales approchaient et tout ce qu'on faisait c'était se battre entre nous... Le quel aurait le meilleur solo, le meilleur salto... J'ai fini par exploser et j'ai frappé Hunter après une engueulade. Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce connard?"

\- "Ben t'auras au moins fais une chose de bien en tant que Warbler...", plaisanta Blaine.

\- "Je suis pas sur que je dirais ça... Il s'est plaint au principal et tu sais à quel point Hunter Clarington peut être persuasif... Il a finalement réussi à me faire virer et on m'a m'envoyer ici.", termina Sebastian en s'installant à une table libre.

\- "Tu t'es fais virer? Wow... J'avoue que je m'y attendais pas à celle-là...", avoua le jeune Anderson.

\- "Quoi, tu pensais que j'étais venu seulement pour tes beaux yeux?", dit doucement le beau brun en souriant en coin.

Blaine avala de travers et toussa avant de répondre:

\- "Q-quoi? Non! Evidemment que non, pourquoi t'aurait fais ça? Ce... ce serait carrément flippant."

Sebastian rit légèrement en regardant son vieil ami.

\- "C'était une blague Blainey, détends-toi!"

Le bouclé sourit nerveusement et regarda distraitement les gens autour de lui avant de briser le silence à nouveau:

\- "Sinon, tu comptes intégrer le Glee Club?"

\- "Tu déconnes? Le Glee Club? Blaine, j'ai rarement vu plus ringard que ce club alors je vais plutôt me tenir à distance.", ricana Sebastian, "Après les Warblers, j'aurais l'air d'un con en m'inscrivant dans une chorale quand même très inférieur..."

\- "Tu les connais même pas.", rétorqua Blaine un peu sèchement. "Les Warblers sont doués, c'est vrai, mais il n'y a aucune solidarité, c'est chacun pour soi. Avec les New Directions c'est différent, on travaille ensemble, si on perd on perd ensemble, si on gagne on gagne ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'on va gagner les régionales."

\- "Ça parait plus fleur bleue qu'autre chose tout ça...", dit Sebastian en plissant le nez.

\- "Peut être mais ils m'ont immédiatement accueilli comme un ami. Je suis plus proche avec eux en un mois que je ne l'ai jamais été avec les Warblers.", continua le bouclé. "T'as vraiment pas changé tu sais... Toujours aussi critique et dans le jugement..."

\- "Tu me connais trop bien Blainey...", avoua le jeune Smythe en souriant. "Mais t'as raison, j'ai pas à les dévaloriser. Ni à les sous-estimer d'ailleurs. Il n'empêche que ma réponse est toujours non, je ne viendrai pas... Je fais une pause sur la musique pour le moment."

Blaine hocha la tête en finissant son café et Sebastian se leva:

\- "Je dois y aller, mon père voulait m'emmener faire un footing et tu le connais, je ferrais mieux de ne pas le faire attendre..."

\- "Lui non plus il a pas changé à ce que je vois.", remarqua Blaine, amusé.

\- "T'as pas idée!", rit le beau brun. "J'étais ravi de passer un peu de temps avec toi, ça m'avait manqué..."

Blaine sourit en acquiesçant:

\- "C'était sympa, merci de m'avoir invité Seb'."

Sebastian s'approcha du bouclé et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- "Quand tu veux...", chuchota-t-il en souriant en coin.

Il prit sa veste et sortit en adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Blaine, qui était resté immobile, clignant des yeux. Il secoua la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Tiens... Il semble que Kurt ai raison sur tes tics... En parlant du loup..._

\- "Merde!", dit Blaine en se dépêchant de sortir, s'apercevant de son retard pour le Glee Club.

* * *

Le bouclé arriva dans la salle de chant à bout de souffle.

\- "C'est pas trop tôt, qu'est ce que tu foutais?", reprocha Sam.

\- "Désolé j'étais... j'avais besoin d'un café. J'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.", s'excusa Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt.

\- "Hé... Ça va?", demanda le châtain en regardant son ami.

Blaine hocha doucement la tête en jetant un rapide regard à Kurt et s'adressa à Will:

\- "Oh hum... Sebastian ne viendra pas, il a... trop de choses à faire. Parait-il...

Le jeune Hummel se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement et regarda Blaine qui paraissait sur une autre planète.

\- "Vous vous êtes parlé?", demanda Santana sur un ton de reproche.

\- "Non, enfin...si un peu, on... on s'est croisés et... ben on est allés boire un café, rien de bien intéressant...", répondit le bouclé en regardant le mur.

\- "Ça explique tout de suite mieux ton retard.", continua la latino, sarcastique.

Blaine leva la tête en soupirant et regarda froidement Santana.

\- "C'est marrant, je crois pas avoir besoin de ton consentement pour voir quelqu'un. Je connais Sebastian depuis toujours, alors si je je veux passer du temps avec lui après s'être détesté pendant des années, j'ai le droit. Et puis j'ai un retard de cinq minutes, donc lâche moi Santana."

La concernée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Le bouclé fit pareil et Kurt regarda le sol d'un œil vide.

Un autre silence s'installa, désagréable, et Sam donna soudain une grande tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

\- "Oh! C'est quand même le meilleur ce gars parce qu'avec Kurt, ils ont trouvé The Best chanson pour leur duo!"

\- "Vraiment? Mais fallait commencer par ça!", s'exclama Mr Schue en riant, "Alors, verdict?"

\- "Ah hum... "Candles", de Hey Monday.", répondit Kurt en souriant légèrement.

Blaine leva les yeux vers le châtain et lui offrit un petit sourire à son tour.

\- "Ouais alors euh... Ils étaient bien plus enthousiastes ce matin en nous l'annonçant quand même...", remarqua Finn en les regardant tous les deux bizarrement.

\- "Nan, nan c'est vraiment bien, c'est une super chanson et tous les deux on s'accorde parfaitement...", avoua Blaine en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Celui-ci coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents et acquiesça en souriant. Le bouclé le regarda et descendant machinalement ses yeux sur les lèvres du châtain et il détourna le visage en secouant la tête et clignant des yeux.

_Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça bordel..._

_\- _"Parfait! Soyez prêts pour dans deux semaines, c'est tout ce qui compte!", dit Will en tapant des mains.

Quand la cloche sonna, tout le monde sortit, saluant Mr Schuester au passage.

Kurt et Blaine marchèrent côte à côte en silence et se lançaient des petits sourires rapide et discrets.

\- "Ton frère vient te chercher?", demanda Kurt au bout d'un moment.

\- "Oui, il doit même déjà être en train de m'attendre. J'crois que c'est l'opportunité pour lui de frimer avec sa belle bagnole devant le lycée à chaque fois.", rit Blaine, accompagné de Kurt.

\- "Dis... T'avais l'air un peu... ailleurs aujourd'hui... Est-ce que t'es sûr que ça va?", interrogea le châtain.

\- "Nan, tout va bien t'en fais pas. Je suis juste complètement crevé, faut que je dorme plus...", répondit le bouclé, incertain.

Kurt choisit de ne pas insister et ils sortirent du lycée où Cooper attendait son frère, adossé au capot de sa voiture comme à son habitude.

\- "Je suppose que c'est lui. Maintenant je vois ce que tu voulais dire en parlant de la frime...", plaisanta le jeune Hummel.

Blaine fit signe à son frère qu'il arrivait et se tourna vers son ami.

\- "Il reste le meilleur frère qui puisse être...", dit affectueusement l'ancien Warbler.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et restèrent silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- "Je euh... je ferrais mieux d'y aller, il va encore râler que je le fais attendre...", annonça le jeune Anderson en souriant.

\- "Oui, je vais faire la même chose, j'aurais qu'à en profiter pour m'entraîner sur la chanson!", pensa Kurt. "Bonne soirée Blaine..."

\- "Bonne soirée Kurt... À demain."

Ils se firent un petit signe de la main en souriant et Blaine rejoignit son frère qui le serra contre lui.

\- "Je comprend pourquoi il te plaît autant... Il est carrément beau gosse.", chuchota Cooper à l'oreille de son frère.

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel en s'écartant de son frère.

\- "Coop', commence pas. On peut rentrer? La journée a été longue..."

Le grand brun rit en montant côté conducteur et Blaine jeta un rapide regard derrière lui, où Kurt discutait avec Rachel en souriant. Le châtain se mit à rire de ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire et leva les yeux pour les poser sur ceux de Blaine. Celui-ci senti sa respiration se bloquer et il détourna rapidement les yeux en rentrant dans la voiture. Kurt sourit doucement en baissant le regard sur le sol avant de se re-concentrer sur son amie.

* * *

Ça faisait cinq minutes que Cooper tapotait le volant de sa voiture, ne sachant pas trop s'il fallait oui ou non qu'il pose des questions sur la journée de son petit frère. Il lança des regards furtifs à Blaine qui observait le paysage par la fenêtre.

\- "Coop', tu peux arrêter avec ton volant s'il te plait? C'est insupportable.", dit le bouclé, exaspéré.

\- "Pardon, pardon... Mais tu me stresses toi aussi, à pas parler, à regarder par la fenêtre...On dirait un zombie.", rétorqua Cooper.

\- "Merci, c'est adorable..."

\- "Blainey, je t'ai quasiment élevé, je sais quand quelque chose va pas... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?... Est ce que... c'est à propos de Kurt?", insista le beau brun.

Blaine regardait droit devant lui et inspira lentement:

\- "Kurt... Sebastian... Les régionales... Les-"

\- "Wow, wow, pause. Sebastian? Sebastian comme dans Sebastian Smythe?", coupa le grand frère.

\- "Ça fais beaucoup de Sebastian dans la même phrase...", essaya de plaisanter Blaine.

\- "Tu l'as vu? Les New Directions et les Warblers sont pas censés être... genre... ennemis? Surtout avec Sebastian en capitaine des Warblers.", remarqua Cooper.

\- "Le truc c'est que...Sebastian n'est plus le capitaine des Warblers... C'est même plus un Warbler tout court... En fait il est nouveau à McKinley.", annonça finalement le jeune Anderson.

Cooper donna un grand coup de volant pour se garer sur le côté de la route et freina brutalement.

\- "Mais t'est malade ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?", cria Blaine.

\- "Sebastian est à McKinley? Rassure-moi tu comptais quand même pas me le cacher? Tu sais que je supporte plus ce mec depuis ce qu'il t'as fais, et toi t'es malheureusement du genre à pardonner un peu trop facilement!", dit Cooper, ahuri.

Le bouclé se tourna vers son frère en tirant sur sa ceinture:

\- "Mais je n'ai rien à lui pardonner Cooper! Sebastian et moi on a juste... pris des chemins différents, c'est tout! C'est moi qui ai mal compris les choses à l'époque, d'accord? Alors oui, c'est vrai, j'avais une attirance pour lui et oui, pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était réciproque, mais le fait est que Sebastian n'est tout simplement pas gay! Je suis passé à autre chose Coop', puis il m'a pas brisé le cœur non plus... C'était loin d'être sérieux cette histoire...

\- "J'ai pas dis le contraire mais... Fais juste attention d'accord?... J'ai pas confiance en lui.", avoua Cooper en remettant le moteur en route.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et se rassis correctement sur son siège:

\- "Arrêter la voiture comme un taré juste pour ça c'était quand même un peu excessif..."

\- "Je suis acteur Blaine, l'excessivité c'est mon truc.", remarqua le beau brun en reprenant la route, ce qui fit rire son petit frère.

* * *

\- "J'ai beau venir ici des tonnes de fois, j'arrive pas à m'habituer à ta déco...", déclara Santana en scrutant la lampe installé sur le bureau de Kurt.

Le châtain était couché sur son lit et s'entraînait silencieusement sur la chanson. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de son amie.

\- "Tant pis pour toi. C'est ma chambre, je l'adore et puis... Blaine la trouve cool aussi. Au moins un qui me soutient...", dit doucement le bouclé. "Bref, Satan, t'es la depuis trente minutes et tout ce que t'as fais en attendant c'est tourner en rond dans ma chambre que tu trouves frustrante... Si tu me disais ce que tu veux?"

\- "D'abord, je déteste quand tu m'appelles Satan, Lady Hummel. Et ensuite, je suis ici justement pour parler de Blaine.", annonça la Latino théâtralement.

\- "Euh... j- Pourquoi?", demanda innocemment le châtain.

\- "C'est ça fais l'ignorant... J'te connais Hummel, ne doute pas de mon troisième œil Mexicain...", avertit Santana.

Kurt la regarda en plissant les yeux et hocha lentement la tête en faisant mine de la comprendre:

\- "Bien sûr... Je n'oserai pas..."

Santana fit la sourde oreille et vint s'installer aux côtés de Kurt. Celui-ci la fixa quelques secondes et baissa les yeux en soupirant, vaincu.

La latino sourit doucement à son ami:

\- "Je suis là parce que je t'aime Kurt, et j'ai envie que tu sois heureux. T'as vécu un enfer à cause de cette brute de Karovsky, et on s'en ai horriblement voulu de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt... T'étais prêt à changer de lycée pour ne plus jamais avoir à le croiser et d'un coup, du jour au lendemain, tu décides finalement de ne pas nous laisser. Kurt, regardes moi dans les yeux et oses me dire que ce n'est pas pour Blaine que tu es resté..."

Le jeune Hummel regarda ses mains, mal à l'aise. Il ferma les yeux et pris une lente inspiration avant de regarder Santana:

\- "Une partie de moi n'arrivais pas à me décider à vous quitter... Mais l'arrivée de Blaine... Je sais pas pourquoi mais... Je me sens bien avec lui... en sécurité... Je suis pas en train de dire qu'avec vous je me sens menacé, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que vous parler de cette histoire avec Karovsky, en parler à Finn, ça me fais me sentir tellement faible et vulnérable... J'en ai honte...", confia Kurt.

\- "Kurt..."

\- "Non, attends, s'il te plait écoute-moi jusqu'au bout...", demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Santana hocha la tête et attendit que son ami reprenne. Le châtain inspira à nouveau et continua:

\- "J'avais honte, c'est vrai. Et Blaine m'a fais comprendre qu'en réalité je devrais être fier...parce que j'ai pas cesser de me battre, je me suis pas laisser faire. Sans lui, aujourd'hui je ne serai pas là... Je suis moi-même avec lui, on aime les mêmes choses, il me fais rire et j'ai retrouvé le sourire...", finit-il.

\- "En bref t'es amoureux quoi.", lâcha Santana en souriant.

\- "Pour ma défense, c'était pas prévu.", avoua Kurt en levant son index.

La belle Latino rit en tapant dans ses mains.

\- "Ah! J'le savais!", s'écria-t-elle. "Et quand est-ce que tu comptes aller le voir?"

Kurt écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Il remarqua le regard sérieux de Santana sur lui et il s'arrêta immédiatement:

\- "Attends c'est sérieux là? T'es malade ou quoi? Je peux pas faire ça, j'oserai jamais!", refusa le châtain.

\- "Donc affronter celui qui t'as harcelé pendant toute l'année y a pas de soucis, par contre quand il s'agit de Blaine y a plus personne? Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucun sens?", interrogea Santana.

\- "Ce sont deux choses très différentes, rien à voir!", se défendit Kurt, "Et puis d'abord lui il ne voit pas les choses de la même manière... pas avec moi en tout cas. Surtout maintenant que Sebastian Smythe est à McKinley..."

\- "Tu sais, t'es la personne la plus naive qui soit... Me dit pas que t'es le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué la façon dont il te regarde? Je veux dire, la manière dont vous vous matez est quand même loin d'être discrète donc bon...", avoua Santana.

Kurt la regarda en silence, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

\- "Si tu ne fais rien tu le regretteras, tu le sais... Il y a quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose de fort, et ça sert à rien de dire le contraire je te préviens...", avertit la belle latino.

Kurt regarda le mur en face de lui et hocha doucement la tête:

\- "T'as raison... Je... J'irai le voir, c'est promis."

\- "V-vraiment?", demanda Santana visiblement surprise.

\- "Oui. La vie est courte comme arrête pas de le dire Mr Schue... Je vais le faire.", se décida le châtain, sur de lui.

Étrangement, il ne semblait pas angoissé à cette idée, au contraire il souriait. Il passa la soirée avec son amie à s'entraîner sur la chanson, rigoler entre eux et regarder des vieilles comédies musicales.

* * *

Le lendemain Kurt arriva à la cafétéria avec Mercedes en discutant et ils se dirigèrent tous deux à leur table fétiche où les autres étaient déjà présents. Le châtain remarque immédiatement **son** absence.

\- "Hum... Blaine n'est pas là?", demanda-t-il sans pouvoir caché le regret dans sa voix.

\- "Oh si si, il est à l'auditorium, il avait pas faim.", répondit Sam en se faisant sa tartine de saucisson.

Le châtain ne s'essaya même pas et s'excusa auprès des autres avant de sortir du self.

Il entra discrètement dans l'auditorium et se mit dans le coin en regardant la scène, souriant. Blaine était au centre de celle-ci, bougeant légèrement son corps au rythme de la mélodie naissante, puis il approcha son visage du micro et commença à chanter:

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control  
These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, Oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh_

_Cette... Cette voix..._

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I  
Should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup  
to come down, come down_

Blaine chantait avec passion, s'imprégnant des paroles comme si elles lui appartenaient depuis toujours.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm coming up now, coming up now  
out of the blue, oh  
These zombies in the park,  
they're looking for my heart, oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I  
Should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things  
they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup  
to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

Kurt ne pouvait détacher son regard du beau garçon bouclé tant sa voix l'hypnotisait.

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I  
Should have found by now_

_And so I'd run now to the things  
they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup  
to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa  
One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa_

Des applaudissements venant de l'avant du public firent sursauter Kurt, qui n'avait pas remarquer la présence d'une autre personne. Blaine plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir de qui ils venaient.

\- "Ta voix m'a toujours laissé... et bien... sans voix...", annonça la voix familière.

\- "Sebastian? C'est toi?", reconnu le bouclé.

Le jeune Smythe monta sur scène pour être vu et s'approcha du bouclé en souriant.

Au fond de la salle, Kurt les regardait, le sourire sur son visage ayant disparu.

\- "T'es là depuis le début? Tu... Tu me cherchais?", demanda Blaine en reprenant son souffle.

\- "Non pas spécialement. J'ai seulement été attiré ici par une force mystique inconnue...", flatta Sebastian, ce qui fit doucement rire le jeune Anderson.

Le châtain hésita à s'en aller mais, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison, continua à regarder la scène.

Blaine regarda Sebastian quelques secondes avant de demander:

\- "Seb... Pourquoi maintenant?... Je veux dire, on s'est perdus de vue il y a longtemps, et on est devenus rivaux... Alors pourquoi vouloir recoller les morceaux du passé aujourd'hui?...

\- "C'est simple... J'en ai marre de faire semblant de te détester, et marre de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi...", avoua le beau brun en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

\- "Q-quoi? Mais... Comment ça? Tu n'es même pas gay...", dit Blaine sans comprendre.

Sebastian rit légèrement en se rapprochant d'un pas:

\- "Je n'ai pas fais mon coming-out, c'est vrai. Mais... ce qui est arrivé avec tes parents... Avec les miens ce sera sûrement pire et... je ne crois pas être prêt pour ça..."

\- "T'es en train de me dire... Que tu es gay et que tu ne me l'as jamais dis? Tes parents je comprend mais moi? Et puis Vanessa? Tous ces mois ensemble c'étais juste de la comédie?", interrogea le bouclé, un peu dégoûté de cette révélation.

\- "J'aimais bien Vanessa, mais je ne l'aimais pas de la bonne façon...", Sebastian se rapprocha encore de Blaine, "J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi Blainey... Ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ton humour... sans oublier ton visage d'ange et ton corps à s'en damner..."

Blaine restait cloué sur place, se sentant incapable de bouger. Puis Sebastian empoigna le tee-shirt du bouclé et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeunes Anderson ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, plus paralysé qu'autre chose.

Kurt baissa immédiatement la tête, ne voulant pas voir ça et sortit sans bruit de l'auditorium.

Blaine finit par repousser Sebastian et s'éloigna d'un pas:

\- "Je... je peux pas faire ça... je suis désolé...

\- "Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?", demanda Sebastian.

Devant le silence de son ami, il hocha la tête avant de baisser le regard, l'air d'avoir compris tout de suite:

"Y a quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai? Et je serais pas étonné si tu me disais qu'il s'agissait de Kurt Hummel... J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardez, et je suis pas le seul d'ailleurs!"

\- "Sebastian..."

\- "C'est bon Blaine...", le coupa le beau brun, "J'aurai essayé, mais tout ce que je veux au final c'est que tu sois heureux."

Blaine sourit doucement en regardant son ami d'enfance:

\- "Je suis désolé...", s'excusa à nouveau le bouclé avant de prendre son sac et de sortir rapidement de l'auditorium en adressant un dernier sourire à Sebastian.

* * *

_Finalement c'est pas une si mauvaise chose. C'est vrai, qu'est ce que je connais à l'amour après tout? Je connais Blaine depuis à peine un mois, c'est trop peu pour osé dire être amoureux... Pfff t'es ridicule Hummel... Ouais il est craquant, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas pas le seul, t'en trouvera pleins d'autres..._

Kurt soupira en faisant défiler distraitement les vinyles classées années 70. Le magasin de disque, situé à quelques minutes du lycée, était le remède à tout pour le châtain. Il y allait sous n'importe quel prétexte, juste pour se relaxer, réfléchir. Seulement, aujourd'hui même l'esprit du lieu et l'odeur des vieux disques ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il avait un visage neutre, ne montrant aucune émotion. Des images lui passaient par la tête: les moments qu'ils avaient passé rien que tous les deux, les chansons chantées ensemble, leur rencontre dans les couloirs... le baiser avec Sebastian...

\- "Je peux t'aider?", interrogea une voix derrière, interrompant les pensées de Kurt.

Il se retourna et un jeune homme blond, de la même taille et répondant au prénom de Adam, d'après son badge du magasin accroché à sa veste, se tenait devant lui.

\- "Oh, hum... Non, merci, je faisais que regarder...", sourit un peu Kurt.

Adam se rapprocha un peu et regarda le châtain.

\- "Je te vois souvent ici. Tu passes au moins trente minutes à admirer tous les disques et au final tu repars sans rien acheter.", remarqua le vendeur, amusé.

\- "C'est vrai...", admit Kurt en riant doucement, "J'adore venir ici juste pour trainer, penser... Je trouve ça apaisant...

Adam hocha la tête en souriant:

\- "Un esprit tourmenté? Ça me plaît...", et il tendit sa main vers le châtain, "Moi c'est Adam, enchanté."

\- "Kurt.", répondit le jeune Hummel en le saluant.

Ils se sourirent gentiment et commencèrent une grande discussion sur la meilleure chanson du dernier album de Lady Gaga.

* * *

\- "Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vu le temps passer...", s'excusa Blaine en revenant en salle de chant.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'installa à côté de Sam en demandant:

\- "Où est Kurt?"

\- "Putain vous êtes incroyables!", s'exclama Artie, "Il te cherchait aussi et au final il est revenu en disant qu'il t'avait pas trouvé et après il est partit je sais pas où parce qu'il était fatigué. J'veux dire vous avez des téléphones nan?"

\- "Il me cherchait? Mais alors... vous lui avez dis que j'étais à l'auditorium ?", interrogea Blaine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ce poser des questions.

\- "Ben ouais mais... j'en sais rien, il t'as pas trouvé...", dit Finn en haussant les épaules. "Ça y est, il te manque? 24 heures sans vous voir ça doit être dur, j'comprends..."

Les autres rirent et le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel en souriant doucement.

Soudain, Cooper débarqua dans la salle à bout de souffle.

\- "Coop'?! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?", demanda Blaine en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le grand brun reprit sa respiration avant d'annoncer:

\- "Bon... Surtout t'énerves pas mais... hum... Les... les parents... Ils voudraient qu'on... Qu'on passe la soirée avec eux... Au restaurant..."

Le jeune Anderson ouvrit la bouche en dévisageant son frère:

\- "Attends, c'est une blague? Tu te fiches de moi sérieux, ma journée peut pas être aussi merdique putain!"

\- "Tes parents? Les mêmes parents qui supportent pas l'idée que tu sois gay?", demanda Sam, ahuri.

Blaine hocha la tête en soupirant et les autres commencèrent tour à parler en même temps pour manifester leur indignement envers les géniteurs de leur ami.

\- "OK! OK!", intervint Cooper en levant les mains, "Écoutez les gars, vous avez raison, nos vieux sont tous les deux des gros cons. Mais au moins on les voit presque pas, c'est juste un putain de dîner. On y va et on en parle plus. Mais Blainey si tu te sens pas..."

\- "Non. C'est bon, on va y aller.", décida Blaine en se levant. "Merci de vous inquiéter mais ça ira. Coop' a raison, c'est qu'une soirée."

\- "On doit y aller tout de suite... Il est déjà 17 heures et tu les connais... Ils ont choisi le restaurant le plus loin de Lima...", se plaignit Cooper.

Blaine hocha la tête et prit ses affaires puis sortit de la pièce en souriant à ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent tous "bonne chance".

\- "Bref, y a quand même un truc bizarre avec Kurt.", remarqua Mercedes après le départ des deux frères. "Comment il a réussi à ne pas trouver Blaine dans l'auditorium? J'veux dire... J'y crois pas une seconde, et en plus Kurt avait une tête super bizarre et pressé... Comme s'il fallait qu"il quitte le lycée au plus vite..."

\- "C'est clair... A mon avis il a dû se dégonfler et pas y aller.", se moqua gentiment Puck.

Finn le fusilla du regard et les autres rirent en les regardant.

\- "Moi j'suis sûre que ça ira entre eux... Leur histoire je trouve que ça ressemble à un dessin animé Disney, et j'adore les dessins animés Disney... Avec une grosse dose de gel à la framboise pour Blaine Warbler.", déclara Brittany ce qui fit rire ses amis.

* * *

_J'avais oublié à quel point les dîners de familles sont chiants... Et c'est dingue ce qu'ils sont snobs... Fallait évidemment qu'ils emmène dans le resto le plus cher de l'Ohio... Aller Anderson, tu peux le faire. Contente-toi de hocher la tête comme tu l'as toujours fais, ça passera plus vite..._ _Quand même c'est bizarre de passer une journée entière sans voir Kurt... Non pas que ce soit grave parce que... ça l'est pas. Je m'en fiche même, je le vois tous les jours, c'est..._

\- "Blaine, tu m'écoutes?"

Le bouclé cligna des yeux, interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix stridente de sa mère.

\- "Hein, quoi? Si, si, bien sûr! Mais je suis un peu fatigué, désolé."

\- "Evidemment. Tu es dans ta bulle depuis le début de la soirée, comme d'habitude! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour être présent.", reprocha son père.

Cooper le regarda le regarda avec un regard noir et s'apprêta à répondre mais Blaine lui pris doucement le poignet pour l'en empêcher, refusant de rentrer dans un conflit.

\- "D'accord. Désolé.", s'excusa encore le jeune Anderson, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- "Alors Cooper, comment vont les amours?", demanda la mère pour changer de sujet.

Blaine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait pertinemment que c'était le genre de question que ses parents ne lui poserai jamais à lui.

\- "Hum... Tu sais maman, moi l'amour c'est pas trop mon truc... J'suis très bien tout seul.", répondit Cooper. "En revanche Blainey est un spécialiste en ce moment..."

Le grand brun regarda son frère en souriant et ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Pas maintenant Coop', steuplait! _

Sa prière intérieure ne fut pas suffisante car Cooper continua:

\- "Il a rencontré un gars dans son lycée, et ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre, n'ose même pas dire le contraire! Faut dire que y de quoi: Kurt est carrément mignon et Blaine est le plus beau mec de l'Ohio!"

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère en riant et Blaine rougit en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- "Vraiment? C'est une histoire amusante.", dit leur mère en faisant un sourire on ne peut plus faux.

\- "Arrête de l'encourager, ce qu'il fait n'est pas bien!", s'énerva Stéphane Anderson en désignant son jeune fils, "Tu ne vis plus avec nous, alors tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ta... ta préférence... Ce n'est pas normal qu'un homme en aime un autre, et je l'ai toujours pensé."

Le bouclé n'osa même pas lever les yeux sur son père. Il sentait sa colère et ses larmes monter, mais se concentra sur sa respiration. Cooper regardait l'homme en face de lui, les yeux pleins de colère ayant peine à se dire que c'était son père. Un silence pesant s'installa mais fût rapidement coupé par Pénélope Anderson. Blaine n'écoutait toujours pas, regardant ses mains. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom de Kurt s'afficher.

**KURT **

\- Salut, Finn m'a dit que tu passais la soirée avec tes parents. Est ce que ça va?-

**BLAINE**

\- Hey, c'est très long et ennuyeux mais ça ira... Et toi, tu vas bien? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée... -

Il attendit un moment qui lui sembla une éternité avant que Kurt ne lui réponde.

**KURT **

\- Oui ça va. Je dois te laisser, on se voit demain. Salut.

Le bouclé fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris de la froideur du message. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser que sa mère l'arracha à nouveau à ses pensées en se plaignant de la rêverie de son fils. Le repas se termina lentement, très lentement, dans la tension et l'ennui.

* * *

\- "Tu manges pas", demanda Finn à son frère.

Ils passaient la soirée tous les deux, une soirée inhabituellement silencieuse. Le Quarterback savait qu'il valait mieux ne poser aucune question sur les raisons de ce silence, surtout qu'il se doutait un peu de la réponse...

\- "Bof... On s'est achetés une crêpe avec Adam donc... pas trop...", répondit doucement Kurt.

Son grand frère se résigna à temps à demander qui était ce Adam dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et se contenta de hocher la tête:

\- "Sinon... Votre duo avance comme vous voulez, vous serez près dans une semaine?"

Le châtain acquiesça sans rien dire.

Finn se décida à parler de sa journée pour distraire son petit frère qui lui souriait affectueusement en ne l'écoutant pourtant qu'à moitié.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de divaguer vers de beaux cheveux bouclés et des yeux mordorés...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et donc à la semaine prochaine!

Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (honnêtement, je ne serez pas vexé au contraire ça me permettra de m'améliorer!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Candles**

_Les passages en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages._

Chapitre 4:

Plus que cinq jours avant les régionales. C'était la seule chose à laquelle les New Directions pensaient. Il fallait qu'ils les remportent et qu'ils arrivent aux Nationales qui avaient lieu à New York l'année suivante. Cela impliquait répétitions sur répétitions et concentration maximum. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils fassent...

\- "C'est complètement faux, tu déformes totalement la réalité, ça c'est pas du tout passé comme ça!", cria Finn sur Puck.

\- "J'suis pas con, j'ai vu comment tu la regardait! Je l'ai vu en premier et toi en sal égoiste que t'es tu me l'as piqué sous mon nez!", rétorqua le guitariste.

\- "Moi égoiste? J'espère que tu plaisantes! Je te signale que je t'ai toujours laissé les avoir, et là, pour la première fois, j'ai décidé de penser d'abord à moi et c'est moi l'égoiste? Rappelles-moi pourquoi je te parle déjà?", continua le Quarterback, toujours sur le même ton.

\- "Et donc... Là ils sont en train de se foutre sur la gueule pour... une gauffre? Vraiment?...", chuchota Blaine en se penchant à l'oreille de Sam.

\- "Bah avec le temps tu t'habitueras...", répondit le blond.

\- "J'ai hâte...", se moqua gentiment le bouclé en surveillant la porte d'entrée.

Le cours avait commencé depuis au moins 10 min et Kurt n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce n'était pas son genre et Blaine avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rappela du message distant et froid de la veille, quand il était au restaurant. Quelque chose clochait, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Kurt entra en s'excusant de son retard. Il regarda à peine Blaine et vint s'installer à côté de Tina, ce qu'elle trouva étrange, tout comme les autres. Le châtain n'y prêta aucune attention et sortit une feuille et un stylo sans rien dire. Sam fronça les sourcils et regarda Blaine d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci avait les yeux posés sur Kurt, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse pour son ami.

\- "Mr Schue, Britt' et moi on a finaliser nos chorégraphies, elles sont parfaites!", annonça Mike.

\- "J'en doute pas une seconde, vous vous êtes tous entraînés et vous allez gagner les régionales les doigts dans le nez!", encouragea Will en les regardant.

Tous acquiescèrent en applaudissant et Will reprit la parole après le silence revenu:

\- "Kurt, Blaine, il paraît que votre duo avance super bien aussi, c'est excellent! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous entendre tous!"

\- "Avec un peu de chance ils auront aussi avancés dans les étapes de leur couple! On attend depuis trop longtemps nous, c'est carrément devenu un film à suspens votre histoire.", lança Puck.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et Kurt pris ses affaires en fusillant Puck du regard puis sortit de la salle, agacé. Le silence revint et les regards c'étaient tournés vers Blaine qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de son ami. Il soupira en se levant et suivit Kurt dans les couloirs.

\- "Kurt! Kurt, attends!", appela-t-il.

Mais le châtain continua de marcher à grands pas. Le bouclé s'arrêta et parla fort pour que Kurt entende:

\- "Bon sang Kurt mais qu'est ce que t'as?"

A ces mots, le jeune Hummel se figea et se retourna pour regarder Blaine. Celui- ci vit les yeux bleu du châtain briller, les larmes aux yeux. Il voulu s'approcher de lui mais Kurt recula d'un pas avant de hausser les épaules et d'annoncer d'une voix faible:

\- "Tu m'as jamais embrassé, moi..."

Blaine devint blême, comprenant enfin. Il ne s'était pas douté une seconde de la présence de Kurt dans l'auditorium, la veille. Mais alors, est ce qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Sebastian après le baiser? Visiblement non, sinon il aurait compris que le jeune Anderson n'était pas intéressé par son ami d'enfance, il aurait compris que Blaine l'avait repoussé justement à cause de lui.

\- "Kurt, nan s'il te plaît c'est pas..."

\- "C'est bon Blaine, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter là tout de suite. Laisse-moi tranquille.", coupa Kurt, et il tourna les talons avant de sortir du lycée.

Le bouclé ne le retint pas, sachant qu'il n'arriverai pas à le convaincre de l'écouter. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis retourna lentement en salle de chant.

\- "Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il a?", demanda Finn après avoir engueuler Puck pour la énième fois.

Tous regardait Blaine en attente d'une réponse.

\- "Rien. C'est bon.", répondit-il simplement.

La cloche sonna à ce moment et il prit ses affaires avant de sortir sans rien ajouter, sous le regard d'incompréhension des autres.

* * *

La journée passa au ralenti après ça. Kurt était aller manger seul en dehors du lycée, et Blaine était retourné à l'auditorium. Il avait croisé Sebastian dans les couloirs et s'étaient parlé quelques minutes. Au moins Blaine avait retrouvé un ami... Il essaya par tous les moyens de croiser Kurt quelque part alors que de son côté, le châtain tentait le contraire. Les membres du Glee Club n'avaient aucune idée de se qu'il se passait mais n'aimaient pas du tout la tension présente entre les deux garçons.

Quand la fin des cours retentit enfin, Blaine sortit rapidement du lycée, pressé de retrouver son frère et de rentrer chez lui.

\- "Blaine! Wow t'es pressé toi!", rit Finn en rattrapant le bouclé qui se retourna pour l'attendre.

\- "Désolé, j'suis crevé et j'en ai ras le bol d'être ici...", s'excusa Blaine.

\- "Je comprends t'inquiète... C'était une journée bizarre, j'avoue...", le jeune Hudson le regarda et continua après avoir prit une inspiration. "Bon, écoute, je sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et toi; j'crois que même vous vous y comprenez rien; bref, ce que je sais c'est que Kurt tient à toi et... Je crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est réciproque...", il attendit que le bouclé acquiesce doucement et reprit, "Blaine, tout ce que je te demande c'est, s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas souffrir... Il en a déjà bavé comme personne, fais attention à lui, d'accord?..."

Blaine leva les yeux vers Finn :

\- "Jamais je ne lui ferrais de mal intentionnellement, Finn. Je te le promets."

* * *

\- "Du coup je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au ciné ou... ou au resto, enfin comme tu veux...", proposa Adam à Kurt en revenant devant le lycée.

\- "Oh hum... Je... Je suis désolé mais en ce moment, avec les régionales, tout ça... J'ai pas tellement le temps et...", il s'interrompit en apperçevant son frère en compagnie de Blaine, discutant un peu plus loin.

Adam regarda dans la même direction et le bouclé choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux et les posa sur Kurt. Celui-ci ne réfléchit même pas et attrapa le visage d'Adam avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le vendeur ouvrit de grands yeux mais finit par les fermer et resta contre Kurt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se détache de lui.

Blaine et Finn avaient regardé la scène sans bouger et le bouclé baissa le regard en riant légèrement, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le footballeur:

\- "J'crois que t'as pas à t'en faire pour Kurt. Il a l'air de se porter à merveille."

Il partit sans un regard, ni pour Finn, ni pour Kurt, et alla rejoindre son frère dans la voiture.

\- "Houla... J'en connais un qu'à passé une mauvaise journée...", remarqua Cooper en regardant son frère.

\- "Roule steuplait. J'en peux plus d'être là.", demanda Blaine.

Le grand brun ne posa aucune question et remit le moteur en route.

Kurt suivit la voiture du regard et ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux mordorés de Blaine l'espace d'un instant, puis le bouclé ferma la fenêtre pour couper ce contact visuel.

Finn passa devant son frère en lançant au passage:

\- "Grande classe, bravo."

Puis il s'en alla rejoindre Rachel chez elle.

\- "Attends, c'était quoi ça? Tu m'as embrassé seulement pour rendre jaloux ce mec dont t'arrête pas de me parler, Blaine? Sérieux je suis quoi pour toi Kurt? Une distraction? Une façon pour toi d'oublier le fait que tu es tombé amoureux d'un garçon, et que t'as été trop aveugle pour te rendre compte qu'il l'était aussi? Désolé mais je refuse de tenir ce rôle.", annonça Adam en secouant la tête. Il tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposé.

Kurt n'essaya pas de le retenir et resta seul, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Il finit par rentrer lentement chez lui. Finn passait la soirée chez Rachel et comme d'habitude son père et Carole Hudson; la mère de Finn et donc sa belle-mère; rentraient tard dans la nuit. Le châtain se prépara une salade, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit et descendit dans sa chambre. Il resta les yeux rivés sur son téléphone un moment indéterminé puis le saisit et envoya un message à Blaine:

**KURT **

-Blaine, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais en colère pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sebastian hier et... J'ai pas réfléchi, je te demande pardon, s'il te plaît réponds moi... On pourrait parler... -

Il resta scotché à son téléphone dans l'attente d'une réponse mais au bout de vingt minutes toujours rien n'arriva. Kurt s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond, puis le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit tout de suite.

* * *

Blaine arriva au lycée le lendemain avec des grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il se les frotta en buvant une grande gorgée de son café qu'il était allé acheter à celui en face de chez lui, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser Kurt à celui où ils allaient d'habitude.

\- "BOUH!", cria Sam en sautant sur le dos de son ami, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- "Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. Je déteste quand tu fais ça!", plaisanta Blaine en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Ils rirent tous les deux en se dirigeant vers la salle de chant. Il y avait une réunion, organisé par Mr Schue, pour clarifier les derniers points avant les régionales qui avaient maintenant lieu dans 4 jours.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où tout le monde les attendait et le bouclé lança un regard éclair au beau châtain qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il n'y fit pas attention et s'installa aux côtés de Sam, au premier rang. Kurt se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant le sol. Blaine fît preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas se retourner et regarda Mr Schuester en faisant semblant de l'écouter, ses pensées encore coincées sur les images de Kurt embrassant ce garçon que le jeune Anderson n'avait jamais vu avant.

La cloche sortit le bouclé de ses pensées en le faisant sursauter à nouveau.

\- "Oui, c'est une cloche Blainey.", se moqua Sam en scrutant le visage de son ami, "T'es sûr que ça va? T'as complètement crevé, genre plus que d'habitude, on dirait un zombie..."

\- "Toi faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de trainer avec mon frère, tu deviens aussi chiant que lui...", soupira Blaine en se levant pour partir.

Le blond se mit à rire en prenant le jeune Anderson par les épaules:

\- "Oh, sois pas jaloux, ce sera toujours toi mon préféré!"

Le bouclé secoua la tête et rit avec Sam en se dirigeant vers les casiers. Le footballeur aperçut alors Kurt se diriger vers eux et pris ça comme un signal:

\- "Bon, j'te laisse, j'ai maths!"

\- "Ben j'pensais que t'avais boycotté cette matière?", remarqua Blaine assez fort pour que son ami puisse entendre.

\- "Pas aujourd'hui!", lança Sam par dessus son épaule, avant de disparaître parmi les autres lycéens.

Le bouclé secoua la tête en riant doucement et prit ses affaires dans son casier.

\- "Salut...", dit doucement Kurt en arrivant à côté de son ami.

Celui-ci sursauta, encore, et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_Sam... J'te déteste putain..._

Blaine regarda furtivement le châtain avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses affaires, sans lui adresser un mot.

\- "Blaine... Que tu répondes pas à mon message, je comprends mais est ce qu'on pourrait parler s'il te plaît?... Vraiment parler, en face à face...

\- "Je vois pas ce qu'on aurait à se dire pour être honnête.", répondit finalement le bouclé.

\- "Alors c'est tout? Tu vas juste... Me détester pour avoir embrasser Adam?..."

Blaine tourna alors son visage vers Kurt en haussant les sourcils:

\- "Te détester? Je ne te déteste pas Kurt, c'est bien ça le problème, je t'-", il se coupa instantanément. "Laisse tomber. J'suis crevé et tout ce qui compte en attendant c'est les régionales."

\- "Non, Blaine s'il te plaît... je suis désolé, je voulais pas faire ça! Je te l'ai dis, j'étais en colère et... J'ai pas réfléchi!", s'exclama le châtain.

\- "Mais en colère pour quoi?", demanda le bouclé sur le même ton, "Si tu étais resté dans l'auditorium, tu aurais vu que j'ai repoussé Sebastian quand il m'a embrassé! Je n'aurais jamais fais ça pour te faire du mal! Toi, tu t'es servi d'Adam juste pour me faire souffrir, pour me rendre jaloux! C'était injuste, Kurt, pour lui comme pour moi! En tous cas tu peux être content, ton plan a marché.", il ferma son casier et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, "Tu sais quoi... Je sais même pas pourquoi on discute de ça. C'est vrai, après tout on est pas ensemble ni rien, tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux."

\- "Blaine..."

\- "Je suis à la bourre pour le sport là. A plus.", coupa Blaine en prenant ses affaires avant de s'éloigner en direction des vestiaires.

* * *

Kurt marchait lentement depuis quinze bonne minutes. Les dernières 48 heures ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi t'as dû être aussi con?! Si t'étais rester dans l'auditorium rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé! T'as tout foutu en l'air, comme d'habitude! Putain t'es vraiment un hypocrite Hummel, rien de plus._

Il se retrouva derrière le lycée, où il n'y avait souvent personne. Là au moins il pourrait être seul, réfléchir et...

\- "Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voilà? Ce serait pas la petite Hummel?", intervint Karovsky en se plantant devant le châtain. Celui-ci sursauta en ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, le regard rivé au sol.

\- "L-laisse-moi tranquille.", dit faiblement Kurt.

\- "Celle-là c'est la meilleure!", ricana Dave en avançant vers le jeune Hummel, ce qui le fit reculer. "Au cas où t'aurait pas encore saisi, c'est moi qui pose les règles ici. Et étant donné qu'il n'y a ni ton grand frère pour te protéger, ni l'autre pédale sur laquelle t'as flashé, tu te retrouve seul avec moi... Je sens qu'on va s'éclater...

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du châtain et celui-ci leva instinctivement la main pour l'écraser sur la joue de Karovsky. Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux, se rendant juste compte de son geste. Le footballeur le regarda d'un œil mauvais en serrant les mâchoires et le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

\- "Alors ça tu vas le regretter Hummel!", hurla-t-il avant de partir d'un pas lourd vers le lycée.

Le jeune chanteur le regarda s'éloigner et se laissa tomber le long du mur en remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il pleura silencieusement, se repassant toujours les événements derniers en tête. Il avait vécu un véritable enfer, toute l'année, à cause de Dave Karovsky et de son harcèlement. Quand Blaine était arrivé, il avait enfin penser retrouver un peu de bonheur... Et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul que maintenant. Personne ne viendrait pour le voir, pour l'aider. Il ressentait dans l'instant, une immense solitude et il détestait ça.

Quand il se releva quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigea lentement vers le lycée, passant par le parking.

\- "Kurt? Tu vas bien?"

Le jeune Hummel se retourna, les yeux encore bouffis, et vit Puck s'approcher de lui.

\- "Hum... Oui, c'est bon, ça va...", répondit-il.

\- "T'es... t'es sûr? On dirait que t'as pleuré...", remarqua Puck, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- "Je t'ai dis que ça allait Noah. T'es en retard pour l'entrainement, j'veux surtout pas te retarder plus.", Kurt lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Le footballeur se douta immédiatement de la raison des pleurs de son ami et alla rapidement aux vestiaires. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et se dirigea vers Dave, passant devant Sam, Finn et Blaine qui le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

Il se planta devant lui, mettant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de son équipier:

\- "Alors écoute moi bien connard de mes deux, parce que je te le dirai pas deux fois: ose t'en prendre encore à Kurt et je te le jure à mon tour, c'est moi qui vais te tuer!"

\- "Oh... Cette petite fiotte est allé tout raconter à ses copains et maintenant ils sont fâchés... J'ai très très peur...", se moqua sarcastiquement Karovsky.

\- "Attends une seconde, il s'est passé quoi? Et c'est qui que t'insultes de petite fiotte?", demanda brutalement Finn en s'approchant des deux garçons.

\- "Ah, alors laisses moi le plaisir de te raconter cette anecdote: j'étais derrière le lycée et là, je vois ta petite sœur toute seule, jusque là rien de nouveau, et l'air désespéré. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée alors j'me suis défoulé sur lui. Mais pas d'inquiétude hein, il a rien de casser, pas encore. Je l'ai juste balancé contre le mur comme si c'était une plume et là j'crois qu'il est encore en train chialer.", rit Dave en continuant de se moquer.

Sam s'approcha à son tour et les trois garçons le fixaient d'un mauvais œil, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger du tout.

Seul Blaine resta à l'écart, sentant malgré lui sa colère monter à l'idée que Kurt se fasse toucher par cette brute.

\- "T'es un grand malade mon gars. Faut que t'arrêtes, et tout de suite.", avertit Sam.

\- "Ou sinon quoi, Evans?"

\- "Ou sinon je te vire de l'équipe, fils de pute!", s'énerva Finn en s'approchant d'un pas.

Karovsky perdit son sourire et fixa son capitaine avant d'exploser de rire:

\- "Je te crois pas une seconde, t'oserai pas. Dis-moi Hudson, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps, hein? T'es son grand frère, et t'as été incapable de voir son malheur, trop occupé par ta propre personne, par le foot, par les trucs de mecs quoi... Alors arrête de me faire la leçon tu veux? Parce que t'es aussi coupable que moi dans l'histoire. Fais pas l'innocent.", déclara Dave avant de prendre ses affaires. "J'vais aux chiottes."

Il sortit des vestiaires et Finn se laissa tomber sur le banc:

\- "Il... Il a raison... C'est de ma faute si ça a duré aussi longtemps, et si ça dure toujours... J'ai été... tellement égoïste... J'suis vraiment un frère à chier putain..."

\- "Attend, me dis pas que tu as écouté ce crétin?! Finn, t'as rien à te reprocher bordel, Kurt t'adore, et il n'est pas du tout en colère contre toi! Ne culpabilises pas pour ça. Fais au contraire en sorte que ça s'arrête définitivement; vire le de l'équipe! T'es le capitaine, t'as le droit de faire ça, et puis il est très facilement remplaçable en plus!", remarqua Puck.

\- "Puck a raison, on a pas besoin de cet abruti.", acquiesce Sam en se retournant vers la place de Blaine. "Euh... Les gars?..."

Les deux autres footballeurs discutèrent entre eux, sans faire attention à Sam qui les appelaient. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux en leur criant dessus:

\- "Oh! Les gars, j'vous cause!"

Finn et Puck se tournèrent en même temps vers le jeune Evans qui leur demanda d'un air étrangement inquiet:

\- "Il est passé où Blaine?"

Les trois footballeurs se regardèrent tour à tour, mais aucun n'eut besoin de parler... Ils savaient où était parti leur ami, et c'était ça qui les inquiétaient...

* * *

Après la rencontre avec Puck sur le parking, Kurt avait séché ses larmes et était allé en salle de chant où Rachel et Santana étaient déjà.

\- "Te voilà! On t'attendais, on a décidé d'aller boire un milkshake au breadsticks... après t'avoir fais passer un interrogatoire, bien sûr.", annonça Santana.

\- "Quel tact.", murmura Rachel derrière elle.

\- "Heu... Un interrogatoire sur quoi?...", demanda innocemment Kurt.

\- "Bien essayé. Explique nous ce qu'il se passe entre toi et l'autre gay. Y a un truc qui va pas et tout le monde l'a remarqué.", continua la belle latino.

Le châtain soupira un peu et s'installa sur une chaise. Les deux filles vinrent se mettre à côté de lui, l'une à droite et l'autre à gauche. Elles le regardèrent comme pour l'encourager à se confier.

\- "J'ai été stupide, j'ai tout gâché...", il prit une inspiration en contrôlant les pleurs qu'il sentait déjà venir, "Il a... enfin Sebastian... l'a embrassé, quand il chantait à l'auditorium... J'étais là, j'ai tout vu... Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui parlé de mes... Bref, il avait même pas vu que j'étais là..."

\- "Attend, Sebastian a embrassé Blaine? Mais je pensais qu'il était hétéro!", s'écria Rachel.

\- "Blaine aussi le pensait, mais faut croire que ce mec a pleins de secrets...", reprit Kurt, "J'ai même pas laissé l'occasion à Blaine de s'expliquer, je l'ai envoyé bouler à chaque fois et... j'ai embrassé Adam devant lui et Finn... Sans aucune raison, juste pour rendre Blaine jaloux..."

\- "Wow. Alors d'abord c'est qui Adam? Ensuite, depuis quand tu embrasses les garçons juste comme ça? C'est pas toi qui disait que le premier baiser, la première fois, tout ça, c'était super important pour toi? Que tu voulais que ce sois parfait, avec la personne que t'aimes?", remarqua Santana en regardant son ami avec un petit air de reproche.

\- "Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Le voir embrassé ce mec, qui est d'ailleurs largement plus attirant que moi, ça m'a fais... ça m'a fais mal... Je parlais avec Adam dehors et j'ai vu Blaine arrivé... Il a levé les yeux vers moi et la seconde d'après j'avais ma bouche sur celle d'Adam...", sa voix commencé à trembler et il mit sa tête dans ses mains en laissant quelques larmes tomber, "Je suis tellement con! Maintenant il m'évite, et jamais il me pardonnera d'avoir fais ça... J'ai perdu toutes mes chances d'être avec lui, tout ça pour un stupide baiser..."

Rachel le prit dans ses bras et Santana fit de même puis le regarda:

\- "Hé, Blaine est carrément dingue de toi aussi. La preuve, il t'en veux d'avoir fais ça, parce que ça lui a fais du mal à lui aussi... Il en a rien à faire de Sebastian. Et puis il est même pas plus beau que toi, qu'est ce que tu racontes encore? Ne te déteste pas pour ça, essaies d'aller le voir, même s'il veut faire croire le contraire, crois moi il en a envie. Bref, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais arrangez ça avant les régionales, on veut pas vous voir tirer la tronche sur scène!"

\- "T'en fais pas Santana.", rit doucement Kurt, "On peut quand même se voir sans nous mettre à faire la gueule, ça s'appelle être professionnels..."

\- "Moi je suis sûr que ça ira... Quand Finn est venu chez moi l'autre jour, après cet incident, il était plutôt en colère contre toi... Il t'aime, bien sûr, mais il venait d'avoir une discussion avec Blaine dans la quelle il lui avait justement dit que jamais il ne te ferrai de mal... Donc ça a déçu Finn de te voir faire ça, mais le plus triste c'était Blaine... Il tient beaucoup à toi Kurt... et c'est pas seulement de l'amitié si tu veux mon avis, et celui des autres aussi...", annonça Rachel.

Santana acquiesce vivement. Le châtain les regarda tour à tour en souriant et ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans les bras. Kurt sécha ses larmes et ils prirent leurs affaires pour aller au Breadsticks en riant ensemble.

* * *

Voilà pour ce ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez trouvé bien! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Merci et à tout bientôt avec le cinquième chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant dernier! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Candles**

_Les passages en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages._

Chapitre 5:

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais? Qu'est ce qui me prend d'aller le provoquer? Anderson arrêtes tes conneries tant qu'il est encore temps..._

\- "Hé! Karovsky!", interpella Blaine en entrant dans les toilettes pour hommes.

_Trop tard..._

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Il se retrouvèrent face à face, Dave le regardant de haut:

\- "Tu viens défendre ton p'tit copain Anderson? C'est trop mignon... Mais j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries."

\- "Fermes-la! Écoutes je sais pas comment il faut te le dire, mais tu vas arrêter de t'en prendre à Kurt, parce que je te jure Karovsky tu m'as jamais vu en colère.", Blaine regardait le footballeur avec une haine et un dégoût sans égale, "Je sais ce que t'as fais, je sais que tu l'as embrassé. Et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'aller le voir pour le tabasser, parce que tu l'approcheras plus jamais, tu peux en être sûr. Tu le harcèles parce qu'en fait tu détestes le fait qu'il ait assumé qui il était, et qu'il soit à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Toi t'es juste un garçon perdu qui ne sait agir que par la violence. C'est triste en fait..."

Dave le regardait dans les yeux, son sourire trop fier avait disparu et il avait un regard dur. Il se rapprocha d'un pas vers Blaine, celui-ci ne reculant pas d'un millimètre:

\- "Et toi alors? T'es peut être une tapette et fier de l'être mais pourtant t'as pas été capable de l'empêcher de courir dans les bras d'un autre.", Karovsky ricana en voyant le visage du bouclé se refermer encore plus, puis il continua, "Et ouais, je l'ai vu embrasser ce mec devant le lycée l'autre jour. J'ai aussi vu tes yeux tous tristounet en découvrant que t'étais visiblement fou amoureux d'un garçon qui n'en a rien à branler de toi. J'ai ris, c'était hilarant."

Dave riait sarcastiquement et Blaine serra la mâchoire en s'approchant à son tour.

\- "T'as raison Dave. Oui, je suis amoureux de Kurt, et j'ai aucune raison de le nier. Mais tu ne connais rien de moi, ni de lui d'ailleurs, et j'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit, j'te déteste, au cas où c'était pas clair pour toi. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de lui, je ne veux plus que tu le touches, je ne veux plus que tu lui parles, je ne veux même plus que tu le regardes. Je pourrais pas être plus clair."

Alors Karovsky se rapprocha encore, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il se pencha sur le visage du jeune Anderson et murmura:

\- "J'ai pas fini de la faire pleurer cette tapette..."

Blaine ignorait avoir une telle force avant que son poing vienne s'écraser sur la mâchoire du footballeur. Ce dernier tituba légèrement, presque aussi surpris que le bouclé par le geste , mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il riposta dans la seconde, envoyant Blaine contre le mur et se jeta quasiment sur lui. Les deux élèves s'envoyèrent des coups, mais le jeune Anderson se savait plus faible que son adversaire. En effet, celui-ci poussa violemment Blaine qui, à bout de force et voyant flou, trébucha, se prenant le rebord du lavabo en verre sur le coin de la tête. Il tomba à terre, inconscient, du sang coulant légèrement sur son visage. Dave le regarda à peine et sortit des sanitaires, croisant Sam, Finn et Puck sur son chemin.

\- "Il est où?", lui cria Finn.

Mais Karovsky passa devant eux et continua son chemin en ignorant les appels de ses coéquipiers.

Sam se précipita dans les toilettes:

\- "Blaine! Putain, merde, les gars vite! Blaine!", le blond secoua son meilleur ami pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et ses deux amis arrivèrent derrière lui.

\- "Je vais chercher l'infirmière, restez avec lui!", dit Sam en sortant des sanitaires.

* * *

\- "N'importe quoi. C'est clairement pas sa meilleure chanson, la dernière qui est sortit est sans aucun doute 30 fois mieux!", s'exclama Santana en quittant la salle de chant, Kurt et Rachel à ses côtés.

\- "Il est inconscient et il... il saigne..., il a dû se cogner quelque part, je... j'en sais rien...", Sam était avec l'infirmière, marchant d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes et parlant d'un ton paniqué.

\- "Sam? Tout va bien?", demanda Rachel en le voyant.

Le blond s'arrêta à leur niveau et fit signe à l'infirmière de continuer. Ses amis le regardèrent, interrogateur.

Il prit une inspiration et bégaya:

\- "C'est... c'est Blaine...", Il jeta un rapide regard à Kurt qui venait de perdre en une seconde et demi toute les couleurs sur son visage, "Il s'est battu... Avec Karovsky... On a vu ce connard sortir des chiottes et quand on est entrés... Blaine était inconscient..."

\- "Quoi?! Oh non, c'est pas vrai mais... qu'est ce qu'ils'est passé?", demanda Rachel, paniqué avec Santana derrière elle, sentant à son tour la colère monter en elle.

\- "On était dans les vestiaires, on parlait... de Kurt... On sait qu'il t'as agressé tout à l'heure..."

Kurt sentait déjà ses larmes monter, mais pour l'instant il se fichait de Karovsky. Où était Blaine?... Il voulait voir Blaine...

Sam continua avant de se faire couper par les deux filles qui regardaient le châtain avec de grands yeux:

\- "Bref, il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec un putain de sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il était fier de lui... Il est parti en se foutant de notre gueule et quand je me suis retourné... Blaine avait disparu... J'aurai dû me douter qu'il le suivrait... Et ensuite je l'ai retrouvé..."

Kurt regardait dans le vide.

_Blaine... Non..._

Les trois adolescents parlaient mais Kurt était incapables de les écouter, ni même de les entendre. Il sentait son souffle saccadé et tremblant, et son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. A ce moment, le lit de l'infirmerie passa rapidement devant eux, poussé par l'assistant de l'infirmière. Il entra dans les toilettes et en ressorti deux minutes plus tard avec Blaine allongé dessus, toujours inconscient. Finn et Puck sortirent en même temps et vinrent rejoindre le groupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Schuester fût averti ainsi que tous les membres du Glee Club qui avaient tous reçu un message de Finn. Ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle de chant, se rassurant les uns les autres. La plupart faisaient les cent pas dans la pièce, attendant des nouvelles de l'infirmière. Kurt était assis au fond, dans un coin et regardait un point invisible. Pourquoi Blaine avait fait ça? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire un truc aussi stupide?

\- "C'est bon vous pouvez aller le voir, mais pas plus d'un à la fois.", intervint l'infirmière en arrivant face à eux.

Les regards se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Kurt. Celui-ci ne bougea pas les quelques secondes qui suivirent puis se leva doucement pour sortir de la salle en souriant faiblement à ses amis.

Quand il arriva en salle de repos, Blaine dormait. Kurt se mit sur la chaise à côté et pris un moment pour le regarder.

Les boucles noires du jeune Anderson vivaient leur propre vie, s'étalant sur l'oreiller et quelques unes tombant sur le front de celui-ci. Il respirait lentement par le nez, et endormi il avait l'air si paisible... Et tellement beau... Kurt mordit doucement sa lèvre en retenant ses larmes. Il était tombé follement amoureux de ce garçon et il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'admettre plus tôt...

\- "Blaine... Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais... C'est de ma faute, j'ai fais n'importe quoi... Maintenant j'ai perdu la personne avec qui je me sentais réellement moi même... C'est de toi dont je parle bien sûr...", il rit doucement en essuyant d'un geste la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. "Je pari que tu regrettes d'être entré à McKinley... Il t'es arrivé tellement de trucs nuls, en parti à cause de moi..."

\- "A-arrêtes...", la voix de Blaine était si faible que ce n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il ouvrit de petits yeux encore endormis et regarda Kurt. Ce dernier le fixa en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- "B-Blaine? Tu m'entendais?", demanda-t-il, soudain gêné.

\- "Et j'ai failli m'évanouir encore en entendant toutes tes bêtises...", sourit doucement le bouclé.

\- "C'est pas des bêtises... J'ai été le plus gros des crétins... Même Puck ne peut plus me battre."

\- "A ouais, tant que ça?", rit Blaine, ce qui fit sourire Kurt légèrement.

Il adorait le rire et le sourire de Blaine. Ils étaient contagieux, et Kurt se détendait en les voyant sur le visage de son ami.

\- "C'était une idée stupide de le provoquer, Blaine. Il aurait pu te faire bien pire, t'aurai pu te retrouver à l'hôpital et-

\- "Et je vais bien, Kurt... J'ai connu pire tu sais... ", il essaya de rire, mais cela lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose et il grimaça sous la légère douleur.

\- "Fais attention...", s'inquiéta Kurt. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. "Je suis vraiment le pire des crétins, je le redis."

\- "Kurt... Tu n'es pas un crétin... Enfin si un peu , mais moi aussi au final... On est tous un peu crétin au fond... Karovsky s'en prenait à toi, et je déteste cette idée. Je l'ai menacé et je le referai si c'était nécessaire. Et même s'il m'a mis une raclée, il s'en sortira pas idem. Il sera au moins renvoyé du lycée pendant un bout de temps et avec un peu de chance il sera viré de l'équipe. Mais s'il te plait, ne pense surtout pas que je regrette d'être ici... C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé en fait... J'ai trouvé des amis géniaux, une nouvelle famille et... toi..."

Kurt rougit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Je rêve. Il vient vraiment de dire ça?_

Le bouclé remarqua la surprise dans les yeux du châtain et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Kurt était adorable quand il rougissait. Il secoua un peu la tête, ce qui lui fit mal d'ailleurs, en se rendant compte qu'il fixait son ami, puis il reprit:

\- "Hum... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai autant ma part de responsabilité que toi... Je me suis laissé emporter par ma... ma jalousie, et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de t'écouter..."

_Et maintenant il vient de dire qu'il était jaloux. Pitié dites moi que c'est réel._

"Je crois seulement que j'ai besoin d'un peu... de temps... Pour tous ça, tu vois...", continua le bouclé.

\- "Tu... Tu me demandes de... De ne pas te parler, c'est ça?... Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir pendant un moment?...", Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas éviter Blaine. Il voulait au moins que les choses redeviennent comme avant, quand ils étaient amis.

\- "Sois pas ridicule enfin... Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarre, ou tendues entre nous... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Kurt... J'ai seulement besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions... Mes sentiments...", _Mes sentiments pour toi..._ , pensa Blaine, mais il n'en dit rien.

Le châtain n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que Blaine voulait dire par là... Quels sentiments? De quoi parlait-il? Mais il ne posa aucune question et hocha lentement la tête. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le remarque et le jeune Anderson passa délicatement le pouce sur la joue de son ami pour les essuyer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde gêné par ce contact visuel.

\- "Est ce que je peux entrer?...", demanda doucement une voix derrière Kurt.

Les deux garçons détournèrent leur regard l'un de l'autre et le châtain se retourna pour sourire à Sam:

\- "Bien sûr... J'allais partir, je vous laisse...", Kurt se leva et après une courte hésitation il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de Blaine.

Celui-ci frissonna doucement au contact des lèvres de Kurt sur sa peau et lui fit un sourire avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

Une fois sortit, Kurt se laissa tomber contre le mur et prit un instant pour réfléchir aux paroles de Blaine...

\- "Alors? Comment tu te sens?", demanda Sam en regardant l'état dans le quel était son meilleur ami.

\- "J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus mais ça peut aller je crois...", plaisanta Blaine.

\- "J'vais le tuer ce connard."

\- "Nan, tu vas rien faire, tu vas te concentrer sur les régionales qui sont Lundi, et tu vas oublier ce mec... Il en vaut vraiment pas la peine...", rétorqua le bouclé.

Il fallut plusieurs arguments pour convaincre Sam de ne pas découper le corps de Karovsky et le rependre partout dans l'Ohio, mais il céda enfin, à contre cœur.

\- "T'as fais ça pour Kurt, pas vrai?", interrogea Sam au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Blaine tourna la tête vers son ami et acquiesça doucement:

\- "Je supporte pas l'idée qu'il se fasse martyrisé par cette brute, sans aucune raison... Je m'en veux parce que... On venait de se disputer, et si je l'avais pas envoyé promener, Karovsky ne l'aurai pas touché..."

\- "Wow... T'es fou amoureux de lui en fait...", remarqua le blond, regardant l'expression du jeune Anderson.

Celui-ci détourna le regard et fixa le plafond avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il les rouvrit et souffla dans un murmure:

\- "Oui... Je le suis..."

Sam sourit.

\- "J'ai cru que tu me l'avouerai jamais putain... Et je suis vraiment désolé mais prendre le temps de réfléchir pour mettre de l'ordre dans tes émotions, c'est une putain de perte de temps mon pote."

\- "Que-", commença Blaine, confus.

\- "Oui, j'ai peut être entendu un bout de votre conversation et il a fallut que je fasse preuve de tout mon self-control pour ne pas te cogner à nouveau la tête, histoire de te remettre les idées en place!", le coupa Sam, "Mec, tu peux pas attendre plus que tu ne l'as déjà fais! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble bordel de merde, laisse pas le temps s'écouler sans rien faire, tu vas le regretter, crois-moi. Vous avez déjà perdu bien assez de temps comma ça, fonce, et te prend pas la tête pour rien..."

Blaine prit un moment pour enregistrer tous les mots de Sam. Il ne s'attendait pas à un discours comme celui-ci, vraiment pas. Il n'empêche que Sam avait entièrement raison. Cette histoire de temps n'était qu'une échappatoire, et Blaine ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Kurt à cause de ses peurs. Il acquiesça et son ami sourit, fier d'avoir réussi à atteindre Blaine.

\- "Mais alors dans ce cas, toi tu dois aller parler à Mercedes. J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez, pas la peine de nier quoi que ce soit!", remarqua le bouclé.

Sam devient alors rouge jusqu'aux oreilles:

\- "Je.. Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Anderson..."

\- "Bah bien sûr Evans...", se moqua son ami.

Ils discutèrent plus joyeusement, Blaine essayant tant bien que mal à soutirer des informations par rapport à Mercedes.

Quand Kurt retourna finalement en salle de chant, il cru s'évanouir en voyant Karovsky dans un coin de la salle avec Mr Schue et le coach Beiste. Les regards des membres du Glee Club était pleins de mépris en le regardant. Kurt vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Finn.

\- "Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici?", demanda sèchement le châtain.

\- "Ils sont en train de discuter de sa sanction. J'espère que ce connard se ferra viré et qu'il reviendra plus ici.", répondit Finn sur le même ton.

A ce moment même, Cooper Anderson arriva dans la salle de répétition, essoufflé d'avoir couru et regarda autour de lui. Les membres du Glee Club le dévisagèrent et quand le grand brun aperçut Dave, il se précipita sur lui en le plaquant au mur, le tenant par le col.

\- "Oses t'approcher encore une fois de mon petit frère et je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde connard!", il lui donna un coup dans le ventre et ignora les appels de Will et du coach, ne contrôlant plus sa rage. "Personne ne s'en prends à lui, c'est clair? Personne! Je t'interdis de le toucher! Je vais être beaucoup moins sympa que les élèves de ce lycée, crois moi! Alors essaies pas de jouer au plus fort avec moi! Tu vas quitter ce lycée, et je veux plus jamais te revoir, jamais!"

\- "D-D'accord! C'est bon, je les emmerderai plus ces tapettes, lâche moi maintenant!", hurla Dave.

Mais il se prit un autre coup dans le ventre, le faisant se replier sur lui-même.

\- "Reparles de lui comme ça et tu vas partir chez ta mère avec la trace de ma main sur ta gueule Karovsky!", menaça Cooper.

Dave avait peur. On pouvait le lire sur son visage. Pour la première fois, Dave Karovsky avait peur, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. Il détestait la violence plus que tout, mais cette brute l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il se fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Cooper finit par se calmer et relâcha le footballeur, puis s'adressa au professeur Schuester, plus poliment bien sûr:

\- "Ou est-t-il?... Il faut que je le vois."

\- "Bien sûr... Il est à l'infirmerie, Sam est avec lui pour le moment.", répondit gentiment Will.

Cooper le remercia et se dirigea vers la porte. Il dû reconnaître Kurt car il lui fit un sourire que le châtain lui retourna.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie et entra dans la petite chambre sans frapper, ce qui fit sursauter Sam.

\- "Blaine, putain j'ai eu tellement peur...", le grand brun serra son frère dans ses bras, ce qui arracha une grimace à ce dernier:

\- "Coop'... Je vais bien, mais là en l'occurrence tu me fais mal...", rit doucement le bouclé.

\- "Oh, désolé...", s'excusa Cooper en relâchant son frère.

Il en profita pour saluer Sam qui se leva pour sortir, laissant les deux frères en tête à tête.

\- "Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce crétin va se prendre un sacré savon, la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je suis pas sûr de résister à l'envie de le butter.", déclara Cooper en souriant, comme si c'était la plus normale des idées.

\- "Beaucoup trop de gens veulent sa mort, c'est malsain.", plaisanta Blaine. "C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je t'assure que je vais bien. J'aimerais juste partir d'ici parce que ce matelas est à chier honnêtement."

L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre et sourit aux deux jeunes hommes:

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'allais pas te garder prisonnier ici! Tu peux partir mais en revanche tu devrais te reposer. Ne viens pas en cours demain et profites d'un week- end de trois jours, ça t'arrivera pas à chaque fois!"

Cooper aida son frère à se relever et après avoir réglé certains détails avec l'infirmière, ils la remercièrent et retournèrent en salle de chant pour prévenir les autres:

\- "Dis moi que tu seras présent pour les régionales ou je risque de m'énerver très fort.", prévint Santana.

\- "Bien sûr que je serai là!", rassura Blaine, ce qui provoqua un soupir général de soulagement de la part de tous ses amis.

Ils lui souhaitèrent tous un bon week-end, et Blaine récupéra ses affaires. Il leur fit tous un signe et posa un instant ses yeux sur Kurt. Les deux se sourirent rapidement, puis Blaine suivit son frère à la sortie du lycée.

\- "Je sais ce qu'on va faire ce week-end. On va aller prendre l'air, tu vas voir.", annonça Cooper.

\- "Tu me fais une surprise? Je sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'enfuir en courant...", se moqua son petit frère.

\- "T'en fais pas frérot, j'suis sûr que tu vas adorer.", il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta l'établissement avec sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allaient passer un week-end juste comme au bon vieux temps, rien que tous les deux.

* * *

Ce week-end était exactement ce dont Blaine avait besoin. Trois jours seul avec son frère, une grande bouffée d'air frais, loin de Lima, loin de l'Ohio. En effet, Cooper les avaient emmené dans le grand gîte que la famille possédait, dans les montagnes et au milieu de nul part. Les Anderson avaient arrêtés d'y aller quand les tensions entre Blaine et ses parents avaient commencé. Cependant, le bouclé adorait ce chalet et toutes les choses qu'ils pouvaient y faire ensemble. Les deux frères étaient donc de retour la-bas, pour la première fois depuis des années. Au planning était prévu: tournoi de ping-pong, luge avec des cartons, randonnées autour du lac, raclette et fondue, et repos sous l'ordre direct de Cooper.

Tous les membres du Glee Club, y compris Mr Schuester, avaient pris des nouvelles de Blaine chaque jour. Celui-ci souriait quand il recevait les messages taquins de Santana qui se voulaient pourtant pleins d'affections. Il souriait quand Brittany lui envoyait des photos de licornes qu'elle assurait magiques. Il souriait aux messages idiots de Sam et des autres garçons. Il souriait pour chaque messages, de chaque personnes. Jamais il n'avait eu d'amis aussi préoccupé par son bien être, jamais il n'avait reçu ce genre d'amour de la part de qui que ce soit, mis à part son frère. Et enfin il laissait une larme tomber en recevant un message de Kurt qui disait seulement qu'il pensait à lui...

Le week-end passa à une vitesse improbable et avant même qu'il aient pu dire "Ouf", les deux frères étaient de nouveau en route pour Lima. Les régionales avaient lieu le lendemain et pourtant Blaine se sentait confiant et n'angoissait pas le moins du monde...

* * *

Le Lundi matin, à 5 heures, les élèves étaient dans les bus, en route pour le concours. Ils parlaient entre eux, se changeant les idées pour se réveiller. Sam et Blaine étaient à l'arrière du bus et plaisantaient avec les autres. Du moins c'est ce que faisait Sam. Blaine regardait l'avant du bus, à la place où Kurt était installé seul, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Ce dernier était plongé dans sa musique, la tête appuyée sur la vitre et observait le paysage défiler.

Blaine réfléchissait encore à ce que Sam lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, à l'infirmerie. Et s'il avait raison? Si maintenant était le moment ou jamais pour lui et Kurt?

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il était debout et se dirigeait vers son ami, se laissant guider par ses jambes. Il s'installa à ses côtés et le châtain leva la tête et fixa Blaine, surpris. Les deux se regardèrent puis un sourire fendit leur visage. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche, restant simplement côte à côte, se jetant des petits regards discrets de temps à autre. Kurt retira un écouteur de ses oreilles et le tendit à Blaine qui le mit en souriant. Ils écoutèrent la musique en silence, se concentrant sur la voix de la chanteuse et la mélodie. Leurs amis derrière avaient bien sûr tous remarquer et il fallut faire taire Puck et Santana au dernier moment avant qu'ils ne disent une idiotie.

Trois heures et demi plus tard, il descendirent du car en se tenant très prêts les uns des autres, comme pour se rassurer, se protéger. Ils se dirigèrent vers les loges, l'angoisse montant légèrement chez certains... Enfin chez Rachel pour être exact. Ils passaient en deuxième, après la chorale de Vocal Adrenaline. Elle était la principale menace des New Directions. Les Vocal Adrenaline s'entraînaient chaque jours pendant des heures et avaient une détermination sans égale. Pour eux , tout ce qui comptaient était la victoire, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Tandis qu'ils entendaient le public applaudirent et les Vocal Adrenaline entamer leur prestation, les New Directions commençaient à s'agiter dans tout les sens, et les crises de paniques de Tina n'arrangeaient rien.

\- "Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer d'accord? Vous êtes à 100% prêts et je crois en vous! Aller venez là!", encouragea Will en tendant son bras devant lui.

Les élèves le rejoignirent en plaçant leurs bras les uns au dessus des autres, devant eux.

\- "On va tout exploser! On va battre Vocal Adrenaline et on va aller jusqu'au Nationals!", continua le professeur.

Ses élèves respirèrent un bon coup en acquiesçant frénétiquement. Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un immense "Aller McKinley" et s'applaudirent en riant et en se prenant dans les bras. Ils allèrent se mettre en tenue tout en discutant entre eux pour faire passer leur stress. L'alarme dans leur chambre leur signala que c'était à leur tour et il sortirent de leur loge, se dirigeant en coulisses après le départ de leur précédents rivaux.

_Aller Hummel, ça ira, vous allez gérer, vous allez même être géniaux. Concentres-toi, ne pense à rien d'au- _

\- "Hey...", fit la voix familière derrière Kurt.

Il sourit à Blaine qui s'approchait de lui.

\- "Coucou...", répondit le châtain.

\- "Tu te sens prêt?", demanda le bouclé en se mettant à côté de lui.

\- "La salle est totalement pleine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un éléphant pressé sur mon cœur, mais je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire...", déclara Kurt, ce qui fit doucement rire son ami.

En regardant par l'espace que laissait paraître le rideau, le jeune Anderson vit qu'en effet, la salle de spectacle était bondée. Il arriva à apercevoir Cooper vers le centre de la pièce, assis entre Mr Schuester et une vieille femme avec son chien qui avait l'air d'apprécier le grand brun. Le jeune frère se moqua intérieurement de lui et re-concentra son attention sur Kurt:

\- "Hé, je suis certain qu'on sera géniaux. Notre duo est super, on s'est entraînés et les autres aussi. On a aucune inquiétude à avoir... Et tu es Kurt Hummel... Plus rien ne peut t'atteindre quand tu es sur scène...", l'assura Blaine en souriant.

Kurt rougis doucement en regardant le bouclé:

\- "Merci Blaine... Mais c'est grâce à toi si on a fait quelque chose d'aussi bien...", le remercia Kurt.

\- "On est une équipe... On a fait le travail ensemble...", le bouclé donna un gentil coup d'épaule au châtain.

\- "Et maintenant, venant du lycée William McKinley dans l'Ohio, veuillez applaudir les New Directions!", s'écria le présentateur dans son micro.

Les élèves encouragèrent leurs deux amis et Kurt et Blaine se placèrent de part et d'autre de la scène, leurs regards ne se quittant pas. Le rideau se releva finalement, révélant le visages des deux garçons. La musique commença, puis la voix de Kurt emplit la salle, les faisant immédiatement se détendre tous deux:

**(Kurt)**

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
_

**(Blaine)**  
_All the games you played__  
__The promises you made__  
__Couldn't finish what you started__  
__Only darkness still remains_

Ils s'avancèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, entamant ensemble le refrain.

**(Kurt and Blaine)**  
_Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres chacun, leurs regards ne se lâchant toujours pas, absorbé par la voix de l'autre.

**(Kurt and Blaine)**  
_Been black and blue before_

**(Kurt)**  
_There's no need to explain_  
_I am not the jaded kind__  
__Playback's such a waste__  
_  
**(Kurt and Blaine) **

_You're invisible__  
__Invisible to me__  
__My wish is coming true__  
__Erase the memory of your face_

Dans les coulisses, leurs amis les regardaient, admirant leur parfaite synchronie. Rachel avait les yeux brillants d'émotions tandis que Tina pleurait à chaudes larmes, sous les regards à la fois amusés des garçons et ceux exaspérés de Santana.

_Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

_One day__  
__You will wake up__  
__With nothing but your sorries_

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Kurt sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Blaine le vit et il lui offrit un regard remplis de tendresse tout en se rapprochant encore l'un de l'autre.

**(Blaine)**

_And someday  
You will get back_

**(Kurt and Blaine)**  
_Everything you gave me__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_

Maintenant, les deux garçons ne se trouvaient plus qu'à à peine un mètre de distance.

**(Kurt and (Blaine))**  
_Blow the candles out (The candles out)__  
__Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

Tandis que la musique baissait, Blaine se rapprocha encore, ses yeux mordorés toujours plantés dans ceux océans du châtain. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue du jeune Hummel et celui-ci se perdit dans le regard du bouclé. Les dernières notes de la chanson se firent entendre et Blaine remplit finalement l'espace qui les séparaient, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ils oublièrent les centaines de personnes leurs faisant face, ainsi que leurs amis juste derrière les coulisses qui avaient les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Le châtain posa sa main sur celle de Blaine, toujours placée sur la joue du premier. Il se laissèrent aller dans ce contact puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur souffles se mélangeant.

La salle était plongé dans le silence absolu mais fut brisé par un premier applaudissement de la part de Cooper, puis le public suivit, forçant les deux jeunes hommes à rompre leur contact visuel.

Le reste du groupe vint sur scène à son tour, se plaçant tous pour la suite de leur prestation, Kurt et Blaine se séparant. Sam fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami et Finn offrit un regard sous-entendu à son frère. Les New Directions avaient tous des sourires radieux sur leurs visages, se retenant de sauter au cou de leurs amis.

Il interprétèrent leur prochaines chanson sans aucun autre incident de ce genre.

Applaudissements stridents du public. Abaissement du rideau. Jamais le temps n'avait paru si long pour les jeunes artistes, et pourtant ils aimaient être sur scène plus que n'importe quoi.

Rachel fut la première à hurler, une fois le rideau les cachant. Elle sauta dans les bras de Kurt et fut presque immédiatement suivit de tous les autres, si bien que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent entourés de leurs amis hystériques. Des tonnes de questions furent posées, questions aux quelles ni le châtain ni le bouclé ne purent répondre, tout de suite agressé par une autre exclamation. Ils parlaient tous en même temps dans un brouhaha pas possible et il était tout simplement impossible d'en placer une. Blaine tourna son visage vers Kurt, et le surpris en train de le regarder, les joues bien rosies. Il se sourirent doucement et furent interrompus par Mr Schue qui arriva en coulisse, Cooper à ses côtés.

_J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler... _, pensa Blaine.

\- "OK, du calme, du calme!", s'exclama Will, attendant le retour au calme, "C'était vraiment super et... très intéressant aussi...", rit-il, regardant les deux concernés, les faisant rougir encore plus si c'était possible. "Bon écoutez, je vais pas vous mentir... Ce qu'il s'est passé risque de ne pas plaire au jury et on pourrait ne pas gagner ces régionales... Mais ne soyez pas déçu, au fina-

\- "Vous déconnez Mr Schue? Tant pis pour les régionales, on les gagnera une prochaine fois! Nous on attend que leur histoire se conclut depuis bien trop longtemps, il était temps putain!", interrompit Puck en faisant un gros câlin à Blaine, ce qui surprit celui-ci qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire et le footballeur relâcha enfin le bouclé de son emprise. Cooper prit son frère par les épaules et le serra tendrement dans ses bras en souriant en pensant qu'il était chaque jour, sans exception, un peu plus fier de son cadet. Blaine répondit à son étreinte en fermant les yeux:

\- "Merci...", murmura le bouclé à son aîné, "Tu sais que j'en serai jamais là où j'en suis aujourd'hui sans toi... Et j'aurai toujours besoin de toi, toujours..."

\- "J'espère bien, si tu crois que j'vais te laisser filer comme ça...", rit Cooper, "J'suis tellement fier de toi... Je t'aime Blainey..."

\- "Moi aussi je t'aime Coop'...", sourit Blaine en serrant son frère contre lui.

Kurt les regardaient avec émotion et détourna légèrement le regard en s'appuyant à son tour contre son frère qui lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras:

\- "Mon p'tit frère est vraiment trop émotif...", se moqua gentiment le quarterback.

Pour toute réponse le châtain lui donna une tape derrière la tête et ils esclaffèrent tous.

* * *

Après avoir reçu la deuxième place des régionales et s'être changés, les New Directions étaient de nouveau dans leur car, de retour pour Lima. Quatre heures de route les attendaient et la plupart d'entre eux somnolaient déjà. Le silence régnait toujours entre Kurt et Blaine. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun un écouteurs dans l'oreille, écoutant la playlist préféré du châtain. Au bout d'environ une demi heure d'échanges de regards silencieux, Kurt posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du bouclé en fermant les yeux, complètement épuisé. Blaine sourit en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du jeune Hummel. Il décida à ce moment que l'odeur de Kurt serai son odeur préféré. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position en quelques minutes à peine, sous les regards sous-entendus de leurs camarades encore éveillés derrière eux.

Une fois et descendu du bus, le New Directions s'empressèrent d'embrasser les deux garçons et partirent presque en courant pour les laisser seuls. Kurt et Blaine les regardèrent s'enfuir puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils rirent doucement de l'indiscrétion de leurs amis et se regardèrent. Blaine fût le premier à rompre le contact visuel avant de demander:

\- "Est-ce que... Hum... Je peux te raccompagner chez toi?..."

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Kurt:

\- "Avec plaisir, oui..."

Ils prirent doucement le chemin pour rentrer chez le jeune Hummel. Un silence agréable s'installa à nouveau, à l'exception de quelques paroles échangées et des regards en coin.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la jolie maison blanche et Kurt ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers Blaine:

\- "Mon... Mon père et Carole ne sont pas là ce soir... Ils ont une soirée chez des amis et Finn passe la nuit avec Rachel... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?..."

\- "Oh... B-bien sûr...", répondit le châtain.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Kurt proposa de regarder un film, ce que le jeune Anderson accepta immédiatement. Le châtain alla faire du pop-corn laissant Blaine choisir le DVD. Ce dernier fit son choix sans hésitation et mis le DVD dans le lecteur en s'installant sur le canapé, attendant Kurt. Il revint avec un gros bol de pop-corn et fit un grand sourire; que Blaine trouva à tomber par terre; en voyant la jaquette sur la table basse:

\- "_Moulin Rouge_? Tu sais que c'est mon film préféré au monde?"

\- "Bien sûr que je le sais...", sourit le bouclé. "Et je sais aussi que malgré toutes les fois où tu l'as vu, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pleurer à la fin..."

Kurt fit la moue en s'asseyant à ses côtés:

\- "Comment je pourrais ne pas pleurer?... C'est tellement beau et triste à la fois... Du coup je sais jamais si c'est des larmes de tristesse ou des larmes de joie... C'est assez frustrant..."

Le bouclé rit doucement en regardant le jeune chanteur et déclara:

\- "Moi je trouve ça adorable... Je trouve que tu es adorable...

Kurt rougit légèrement et Blaine mis le film en route, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans un énième silence mal-aisant.

Ils se concentrèrent sur les images, piochant dans le bol de pop-corn et faisant de temps en temps des commentaires inutiles mais qui les faisaient rire. Les minutes passèrent et et ils se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure de l'autre, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchant.

Blaine se mit à chantonner quand _Come what may _arriva et Kurt l'écoutait en souriant avant de le rejoindre dans la mélodie. Il chantèrent la chanson, connaissant bien évidemment les paroles par cœur, et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et souriant quand elle prit fin. Ils se regardèrent pendant un nombre de secondes indéterminées, et le bol de pop-corn vint se renverser sur le sol quand Kurt écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Celui- ci répondit immédiatement au baiser, et leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrir, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer pour la première fois, arrachant un léger gémissement de la part des deux garçons. Kurt finit assez rapidement à califourchon sur Blaine, ne quittant jamais ses lèvres, leurs deux langues s'enroulant l'une avec l'autre dans une danse passionnée. Ils se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de réunir leurs lèvres tout de suite après. Le châtain avait ses mains plongées dans les boucles de Blaine, faisait grogner de plaisir celui-ci qui passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kurt, lui caressant le dos. Kurt frissonna légèrement en sentant le contact sur sa peau nue. Le bouclé remonta lentement le tee-shirt sur le torse du jeune Hummel et celui-ci leva les bras pour lui donner son consentement pour le retirer. Le vêtement finit par terre, et Blaine prit un moment pour admirer le corps de son nouvel amant:

\- "Wow... Tu es magnifique..."

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les traits parfaitement dessinés de Kurt, qui lui rougissait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure gonflée. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans un baiser tendre, devenant de plus en plus passionné.

Blaine renversa délicatement Kurt sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, ses lèvres parcourant maintenant le long de sa mâchoire. Le châtain tira légèrement sur le tee-shirt du bouclé et celui-ci se releva un instant, le temps de le retirer avant de revenir explorer la peau magnifique de Kurt. Blaine baissa ses hanches et dans ce mouvement il vint créer une friction entre leurs deux érections naissantes, les surprenant tous deux et les faisant gémir doucement.

C'était, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leurs premières relations sexuelles. Blaine savait que pour Kurt, la première fois était vitale. Il voulait le faire avec la personne qu'il aimait, et il voulait que ce soit parfait, magique. Mais surtout il voulait le faire quand il se sentirai vraiment, complètement et entièrement prêt. Hors, il ne l'était pas, pas encore. Cependant, une chose était certaine pour lui: ce serait avec Blaine, et pas un autre. Il voulait que se soit avec Blaine, voilà tout.

Sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, ils s'étaient compris et savaient les limites à avoir. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Blaine descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Kurt et déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelles accessibles de sa peau. Le châtain pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus de facilité et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact:

\- "Blaine..."

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il jeta doucement ses hanches en avant, créant de nouveau un contact entre leurs entrejambes gonflés. Ils laissèrent échapper un autre gémissement et, comme s'ils étaient connectés, leurs mains vinrent en même temps défaire lentement le pantalon de l'autre, libérant leurs érections douloureuses. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, balançant doucement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre pour sentir le contact entre leurs sexes, par dessus le tissus de leur boxer. Ils gémissaient contre leurs lèvres réunies en continuant leurs mouvements. Leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort et ils se sentaient tous deux au bord de l'orgasme.

Kurt fut le premier à venir dans son boxer dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir, rapidement suivi de Blaine.

Ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle, le bouclé toujours sur le jeune Hummel, le visage dans son cou. Kurt caressait tendrement les cheveux de Blaine d'une main, l'autre glissant dans son dos de haut en bas.

Le jeune Anderson finit par se mettre à côté du châtain, le tenant contre lui. Bien que le canapé soit étroit pour deux, les garçons étaient tellement blottis l'un à l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus large. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées entres elles et ils collèrent leurs fronts ensemble, frottant tendrement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, dans le même silence dont ils avaient pris l'habitude.

\- "Dis-le moi... S'il te plaît...", chuchota finalement Kurt.

Blaine le regarda sans comprendre un instant qui fut très court car il percuta vite de quoi le châtain voulait parler. Il baissa les yeux, les fermant et pris une inspiration tremblante. Pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il si dur? Il savait pourtant ce qu'il ressentait mais... Quelque chose le bloquait, encore et toujours... La peur. Cette peur qu'il transportait avec lui depuis l'abandon de ses parents, et il détestait ça.

\- "Blaine... Je t'en prie... Dis-le moi...", demanda à nouveau le jeune Hummel.

Le bouclé releva les yeux et regarda ceux de Kurt. Ils étaient tellement beaux... Et pleins de... D'amour? Peu importe, Blaine sourit très faiblement en caressant la joue du chanteur. Puis, les mots sortirent de sa bouche dans un souffle que seul Kurt fut capable d'entendre:

\- "Je t'aime..."

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kurt pour réaliser que Blaine venait tout juste de prononcer les mots que le châtain rêvait d'entendre depuis leur toute première rencontre. Il laissa couler une larme sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres pour les poser sur celles du bouclé avec une infini tendresse qui fit soupirer Blaine de bien-être.

\- "Enfin... C'est pas trop tôt...", murmura Kurt sans se détacher du jeune Anderson, "Je t'aime aussi..."

Ils pouvaient sentir le sourire de l'autre, leurs lèvres toujours attachées.

Baisers, mots doux, sourires et regards furent échangés entre les deux jeunes garçons. Quelques heures plus tard ils cédèrent au sommeil et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, un léger sourire toujours présents sur leurs lèvres.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et désolé si vous avez trouvé l'arrivée du Klaine un peu longue... Je ne voulait pas brusquer les choses... *yeux de chiens battus*

Vous pouvez bien sûr laisser une review! A bientôt pour le sixième et donc dernier chapitre!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Candles**

_Les passages en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages. _

Chapitre 6

_**1 mois plus tard**_

\- "Tu penses qu'ils ont une chance de s'étouffer?"

\- "Possible. Ils ont une chance de s'en sortir aussi, mais s'ils oublient de respirer ça va être chaud..."

\- "Ça fais combien de temps là?"

\- "J'sais pas, environ dix minutes..."

\- "J'crois que j'vais pas tarder à vomir."

\- "T'es juste jalouse Satan."

\- "Ta gueule Berry."

\- "Nan, Rach' à raison, tu fais exactement la même chose avec Britt, mais vous le faites moins bien et ça, ça te rends jalouse!"

\- "Ben c'est à dire que nous on pense quand même à respirer de temps en temps quoi."

\- "Oh! S'ils crèvent on pourrait inscrire ça dans les morts les plus iconiques du monde! McKinley et le Glee Club seraient connus putain!

\- "J'ai aucune envie que mon p'tit frère meurt de cette façon, Puck! Hors de question!"

\- "Bah il mourra heureux au moins."

\- "Kurt Lady Gaga fait un concert ce soir, dans l'auditorium du lycée!"

\- "Mouais. Pas de réaction."

\- "A mon tour! Blaine, Katy Perry est à Lima, elle nous invite tous à boire un verre au Breadsticks avec elle! Si c'est pas dingue ça!"

\- "Toujours rien. Donc rien à faire."

En plus de dix minutes, les New Directions avaient tout tenté. Mais rien y faisait, Kurt et Blaine avaient toujours leurs langues enfoncées dans la gorge de l'autre, comme l'avait si poétiquement dit Santana.

Ils étaient tous deux dans leur petite bulle, le châtain à moitié sur Blaine, les mains dans ses boucles et Blaine les bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Kurt et Blaine étaient ensemble, et leurs amis étaient à peu près sûr de ne jamais les avoir vu sourire autant. Dans les couloirs, ils marchaient main dans la main et s'embrassaient ou bon leur semblaient. Au début, les élèves se retournaient pour les regarder, mais finalement ils s'y étaient habitués et ça leur paraissaient à présent normal. Dave Karovsky avait quitté le lycée, et bizarrement plus aucun slushies ne fût lancé aux visages des chanteurs. On pouvait même voir petit à petit des élèves commencer à montrer leur homosexualité. C'est à ce moment que Kurt c'était rendu compte qu'il était loin d'être seul. Il s'était rendu compte que Blaine et lui en avaient inspirés certains, et ça ça les rendaient heureux.

Cooper s'amusait à les taquiner et il aimait beaucoup Kurt, réciproquement. Finn avait plus l'habitude de râler contre leurs séances de béquotage incessant, mais il savait au fond qu'il ne voudrait voir son frère avec personne d'autre.

Mr Schuester arriva dans la salle de chant, sourire aux lèvres et partitions en mains:

\- "Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai la liste des chansons pour notre nouveau thème de la semaine! Bon, quelqu'un veut bien s'occuper de les séparer s'il vous plaît?"

Finn soupira et c'est avec plaisir qu'il tira sur la veste de Kurt pour le décoller de son rocher.

\- "Hé!", râla celui-ci.

Le Quarterback ne s'en occupa pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Blaine regarda son petit ami avec tendresse et amusement gardant tout de même sa main dans celle du châtain. Will leur présenta la liste de chansons à venir et il commencèrent à répéter, Kurt allant avec les filles, comme il faisait toujours, et Blaine rejoignit les garçons.

Pendant que les filles répétaient, le jeune Hummel ne put s'empêcher de regarder Blaine. Avant il devait le faire discrètement et sans rougir, ou essayer en tout cas, mais maintenant il voulait presque que le monde entier soit au courant de son bonheur et de son amour pour ce garçon bouclé...

* * *

\- "C'est énervant, j'arrive jamais à retenir cette fichu formule... J'suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi, tu me déconcentres quand t'es à côté de moi..."

\- "Blaine, j'ai même pas ouvert la bouche...", rétorqua Kurt d'un air amusé.

\- "Et alors? J'ai pas dis que t'avais parlé, j'ai juste dis que ta présence me déconcentrais... Quand je suis avec toi j'ai pas forcément envie de travailler...", répondit le bouclé, le nez plongé dans ses calculs.

Kurt rougis un peu en souriant. Blaine et lui n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, attendant le moment où ils seraient tous les deux près. Mais ces derniers temps, ils sentaient les choses devenir compliquées, ou disons plutôt tentantes, surtout quand ils étaient seuls...

Le châtain se leva de sa chaise et vint se planter devant son lit où le jeune Anderson était assis en tailleur. Il lui pris doucement le manuel de maths des mains.

\- "Qu'est ce que tu fais? J'ai encore six exos à finir!", rappela le bouclé.

\- "Et moi j'ai encore des tonnes de vêtements à acheter en ligne mais ça aussi ça peut attendre... Toute façon t'arrives pas à te concentrer quand tu es avec moi... "

Pour toute réponse, le châtain poussa gentiment son petit ami pour qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il se regardèrent un moment puis Blaine releva la tête pour embrasser Kurt sur les lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et quelques instants plus tard leurs tee-shirts et leur pantalons atterrirent par terre, les laissant en boxer. Kurt quitta les lèvres du bouclé pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui rendait à chaque fois le jeune Anderson complètement dingue. Le châtain laissa un léger suçon dans le cou de son amant et regarda son oeuvre fièrement.

\- "Au moins les gens sauront que t'es à moi...", sourit-t-il.

\- "Rien qu'à toi...", répondit Blaine en lui rendant son sourire.

Kurt continua son exploration du corps qui s'offrait à lui en descendant ses baisers le long du torse du bouclé, le faisant gémir légèrement. Puis, il vint s'amuser avec l'élastique du boxer de Blaine, remarquant tout de suite la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- "Est-ce que... Tu veux que je... que je te soulages?", demanda timidement le châtain, rougissant.

\- "Tu... T'en ai sûr?... Kurt, je veux pas te mettre de pression sur nous, on a-"

\- "Blaine. Je... J'en ai envie... Et je suis prêt..."

Blaine sourit doucement en acquiesçant et Kurt mordilla sa lèvre en baissant lentement le sous-vêtement de son petit-ami, sans lâcher les yeux de celui-ci. Le vêtement rejoignit les autres et Kurt baissa les yeux sur le sexe déjà dur du bouclé. Leur deux respirations se synchronisait tandis que leur désir pour l'autre montait en grade. Le châtain se pencha alors pour déposer un baiser sur le sexe de son amant, faisant soupirer de plaisir ce dernier.

Kurt se sentait étrangement à l'aise, comme si tout ça avait toujours été naturel pour eux.

Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge de Blaine et prit ensuite son gland dans sa bouche.

\- "Kurt... Hm..."

Le jeune Hummel leva le regard pour regarder son petit ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés pour mieux sentir le contact des lèvres de Kurt autour de lui, et tenait le drap entre ses mains.

Le châtain sourit en voyant le plaisir de Blaine et se décida à le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le bouclé gémit et serra le drap dans ses mains. Kurt commença alors une série de vas et viens, ne quittant pas son amant du regard. Blaine gémissait de plaisir, sa bouche formant un "oh" parfait et balança instinctivement ses hanches en avant, demandant plus de contact. Quand Kurt accéléra ses mouvements, Blaine vint emmêler une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en gémissant plus fort:

\- "Putain Kurt!..."

Le châtain continua en accélérant toujours plus, ce qui faisait gémir Blaine bruyamment. L'érection de Kurt grossit encore en ayant droit à cette vision de son petit-ami.

\- "Kurt! J-je vais venir!..."

Le jeune Hummel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et accéléra encore, faisant atteindre l'extrémité du sexe de Blaine au fond de sa gorge. Le bouclé jeta ses hanches en avant en agrippant les cheveux de Kurt d'une main et le drap de l'autre, puis finit par éjaculer dans la bouche de son amant.

Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait ça. Pourtant il avala le tout et vint lécher le gland de Blaine pour récupérer le liquide restant. Il remonta vers le visage du bouclé en souriant doucement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Anderson répondit tendrement et renversa son petit-ami sur le matelas en inversant leurs rôles. Il regarda Kurt avec amour et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer un multitude de baisers. Il balança son bassin en créant une friction entre les deux érections. Le châtain laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, et quand Blaine recommença plusieurs fois, il sentit que son boxer était de trop.

\- "Blaine... Arrête de me torturer et enlève moi ce truc...", arriva-t-il à articuler.

Le jeune Anderson ne se fit pas prier et retira immédiatement le boxer de Kurt.

Il se pinça la lèvre en regardant l'importante érection de son amant et vint rapidement retrouver les lèvres du châtain. Leurs deux sexes se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, faisant presque voir des étoiles aux garçons qui poussèrent un léger gémissement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux comme pour se donner l'autorisation à l'un et l'autre. Kurt hocha doucement la tête et désigna la table de nuit à côté de son lit où il gardait toujours une boîte de préservatifs et une tube de lubrifiant, bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais servi. Blaine tendit le bras pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et ne quitta pas son petit-ami du regard tandis qu'il s'en mettait sur les doigts. Il déplaça ensuite ces doigts vers l'entrée du châtain et y introduisit lentement un doigt. Kurt mordit sa lèvre en s'accrochant aux épaules de Blaine. Il avait mal. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable et il donna rapidement l'accord à Blaine pour commencer à bouger. Ce dernier fit quelques vas et viens en Kurt puis il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du jeune Hummel qui gémissait en sentant son plaisir monter. Le châtain écarta plus les jambes et Blaine commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en lui. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant dans le cou en accélérant plus ses mouvements.

\- "B-Blaine... S'il te plaît..."

Le jeune Hummel avait besoin de plus. Il voulait sentir Blaine en lui, il voulait voir ce que ça faisait de ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime. Le bouclé arrêta ses mouvements et regarda son petit-ami. Il avait compris ce que Kurt désirait, mais il voulait être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal. Il voulait que son compagnon soit à l'aise. Un regard affirmatif et un tendre baiser de la part du châtain lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas. Blaine retira doucement ses doigts et attrapa un préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage. Il s'apprêtait à le dérouler sur son sexe mais Kurt lui attrapa gentiment les doigts:

\- "Je...Je voudrais le faire...", murmura-t-il timidement.

Le bouclé souris tendrement et le laissa s'en occuper. Le châtain déroula lentement le préservatif sur le sexe tendu de Blaine et celui-ci frémit en sentant les doigts de son petit-ami sur lui.

Ils se regardèrent tandis que le jeune Anderson se plaçait devant l'intimité de Kurt et il entra alors délicatement en lui. D'abord, Kurt étouffa un petit gémissement de douleur, se sentant plutôt inconfortable. Blaine s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et quand Kurt hocha lentement la tête, le bouclé se retira presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui. Ils gémirent tous les deux, ne se quittant pas des yeux. La douleur disparu presque instantanément quand le bleu océan se perdit dans le mordoré, faisant place à un plaisir et un amour infini. Blaine commença une série de longs et lents vas et viens, ne voulant surtout pas brusquer Kurt. Le bouclé accéléra doucement ses coups de reins, faisant gémir son petit-ami plus fort et plus irrégulièrement. Le châtain s'agrippa aux épaules et aux cheveux de Blaine qui enfouit son visage dans le cou du premier, tentant de contrôler ses gémissements. Et puis le bouclé tapa une première fois dans la prostate de Kurt, lui faisant voir des milliers d'étoiles, et des feux d'artifices aussi.

\- "Encore...", réclama-t-il.

Blaine gémis en entendant la supplication de Kurt et il accéléra ses mouvements en tapant plus fort dans le point sensible du jeune Hummel.

\- "Oh mon dieu, Kurt!...", gémit le bouclé en accélérant toujours plus ses vas et viens.

Leurs deux respirations saccadées et irrégulières se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, leur gémissements emplissaient l'espace de la chambre et leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, transpirant légèrement.

Blaine se sentait près du gouffre et était à bout de souffle, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait que ce moment dure toujours.

De son côté, Kurt n'était pas mieux. Il gémis bruyamment quand son petit-ami frappa à nouveau dans sa prostate et il serra les jambes autour de la taille du bouclé sous la montée intense de plaisir.

\- "Blaine, je- Hm, oui!... Je vais venir..."

A ces mots, Blaine donna un grand coup de reins en plein dans le point sensible de Kurt et vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, gémissant son nom.

S'en fût trop pour Kurt, et quelques secondes plus tard il jouit violemment entre leurs deux torses, poussant un dernier gémissement de pur plaisir. Blaine le rejoignit à peine trois secondes après en se vidant dans le préservatif. Il s'effondra ensuite sur la poitrine de Kurt et reprit doucement son souffle. Le châtain essaya de faire de même et emmêla tendrement une main dans les cheveux du bouclé.

\- "Merci...", murmura le jeune Hummel, incertain de ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- "Nan... Merci à toi mon amour...", répondit Blaine.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et sortit doucement de l'intimité du châtain. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement sous la sensation soudaine de vide et le jeune Anderson enroula rapidement le préservatif pour le jeter. Il se dépêcha de se remettre sous la couette et attira son amant contre lui. Ce dernier se lova dans le cou du bouclé en s'imprégnant de son odeur.

\- "C'était... Magique... Explosif... Merveilleux... Enfin tout à la fois...", admit Blaine.

Kurt rit doucement et leva la tête pour regarder le bouclé:

\- "Tu m'as appelé "mon amour"..."

Blaine rougit doucement en se rappelant avoir effectivement dit ça. Il ne s'étaient encore jamais donné de surnoms ni rien.

\- "Hum... Oui, c'est vrai... J'ai pas fais attention... Mais j'aime bien... Pas toi?"

\- "J'aime beaucoup...", répondit doucement le jeune Hummel en levant un peu la tête pour l'embrasser. "Mon amour..."

Le bouclé sourit à pleine dents, le sourire que préférait Kurt d'ailleurs. Il le trouvait tellement adorable quand il souriait comme ça.

\- "Je t'aime tellement... C'est stupide mais... J'ai l'impression que se sera toi pour toujours... Je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi et je m'en fiche si on me dis que je suis trop jeune pour dire avoir trouver l'amour de ma vie... Je veux que se sois toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout...", avoua Kurt.

Blaine ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant définitivement pas à cette déclaration et il ne se rendit presque pas compte des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

\- "Blaine?... Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur en te disant ça je... Je suis désolé, on a cas dire que j'ai rien dis.", commença à paniquer le jeune Hummel.

\- "Quoi? Non, ça va pas! Je... Je me disais juste... Que je t'aime plus que tout... Et il est hors de question que je te lâche maintenant que je te tiens mon amour...", plaisanta le bouclé.

\- "Je crois que je vais devoir faire avec alors...", répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent avec une infinie douceur et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour échanger un énième baiser passionné. C'était loin d'être le dernier, ils le savaient.

Ils étaient heureux, et le seraient encore très très longtemps.

Finalement, malgré toutes les choses qui s'étaient mises en travers de leur chemin, ils s'étaient trouvés. Au bout du compte, ils l'avaient eu leur happy-ending...

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction... Je me suis mise à écrire une fiction Crisscolfer mais avec le bac, les cours et tout elle ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt... J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction tout de même! C'était ma première fanfiction alors soyez pas trop méchants quand même...


End file.
